The Tall Stranger
by Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1
Summary: Both Vam&human! What would you choose? The Man you love or the myth you have been told to hate? This is the decision Rose has to make, love him or betray him for life or in his case forever. Oh and yes Dimitri's a vamp prince!
1. Horrible Night

**Hey guys, this story has been in my head for so long that it drove me crazy and so I had to write it. I even brainstormed for it. I know... Crazy, yeah? Wish you will enjoy. And thank you Debbie for the editing.**

**Disclaimer **:**As you all know these amazing series of Vampire Academy was created by the talented Richelle Mead... Sadly even Dimitri. Love you Richelle Mead! **

**Chapter One**

**Rose-**

Here I am, walking alone in the dark and I don't even know where I am anymore. I guess who would know if you were lost in your own thoughts

**-**_**Flashback-**_

_I was walking down the stairs when I heard my family in a very heated conversation, well if you call it that. I walked as slowly and quietly as possible while making sure that I was covered by darkness... Well you see, my family always kept me away from conversation that serious... Whatever it was. They always stop talking or tell me to go away before I get to discover what has automatically changed their personality and moods. So I had enough and started to pay attention. _

_"The Belikovs have been seen around here from what I heard. Always after sunset of course" says my father Abe Mazur._

_"Oh Abe, what are we going to do? I mean, What about Rose? What do we tell her?... If we move again" replies my mother Janine Hathaway._

_"I really don't know, love" says Abe which was followed by a long silence._

_"We have to keep her away from them. Last thing we need is them getting their hands on her" says my Aunt Alberta Petrov (took her husband's name), my mother's sister. _

_"But now, let's not forget the son Belikov. If he gets to her, she is doomed' says Mikhail Tanner OK, he's not related to me but I still see him and his woman as Uncle and Aunt._

_"Guys shhh, I have a feeling that Rose's around" says Sonya Karp, Mikhail's wife._

_They all looked around carefully until they saw me._

_"OK guys, I had enough of the secrets. What the fuck are you talking about?"_

_"Language Rosemarie" said my parents unitedly._

_"Stop changing the focus. What is going on? And don't lie to me."_

_"Oh it's nothing baby, really. Just not happy about some neighbours" replied my mother._

_"Mother, please stop the crap and tell me what it's about."_

_"Little girl, your mothers right just the usual neighbour problem."_

_"Oh really? So if what you're telling me is true then why not make a fuss about the Ivashkov and Rinaldi moving just across the road?"_

_They didn't reply which got me mad as I realized that they will not tell me anything as usual._

_"I'm going out and no one can come with me" I said quickly before protests began. I half walked- run and shut the door with a loud bang to let them know that I'm not in the mood. You see, I lose my temper quite quickly._

_**-End of flashback-**_

It just got me more worked out every time I think about that conversation I had with the people who meant everything to me. Still walking after what feels like eternity and the cool wind started to get to me as I felt goose bumps all over my arms. Great, just great Rose not only are you lost and angry but also cold. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms for a friction to create some heat to provide my body.

"Well well, what do we have here? A fresh meat" says a voice from the darkest part of the street. They started laughing and from what I could hear there were more than three maybe four of them.

I quickened my steps as I was trying to not be their victim... They probably were some low lives dick heads that usually wonder off into the night. That thought alone made me walk faster than before. Throughout me trying to escape, I could hear them keeping pace with me yet getting closer to where I am. I shivered and not because of pleasure or the cold breeze but the thought of them laying their hands on me. There is no way I'm losing my virginity on the dark street to a stranger, well strangers

"Come on babe, honey. Please slow down, we only want one thing more like two things. I'm sure you can give us what we want" says a different voice which I named voice 2. By now, my heart felt like it was going to burst right through my chest... I know even through my ribs. So I like Human Biology... sue me! Wow I'm talking to myself, geesh Rose don't go crazy. This time I started to run any direction with lights on. Dear Lord doesn't the State Government ever heard of street lights that works instead of these crap ones. I felt better as I put more distance between them and I but still felt unease about how fast they seemed even when they were just walking. As if I'm some sort of a prey that they are getting ready for. Dear God why did I get out of the safety of my home? Oh yeah because I am a hot headed person. Huff, what am I suppose to do now. No matter how fast I run, I can't seem to put enough distance (safe distance) between those bastards and I. My breath started coming short as my body stated to feel the pressure on my lungs. Damn it I knew I should have done more exercise and probably not lazed around in my P.E (physical Education) sessions. I kept running and running and running while hoping some how they would be tired of the chase and leave me alone but from the noises they keep making, I knew then that the chase has in fact encouraged them into wanting me more. Huff, what the hell am I meant to do apart from keep running? All the sudden one of them was about 100 feet in front of me while the rest were making circle with me in the middle. At that time I knew they would take whatever it was they wanted.

Me being me, I said. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Looks like someone needs to wash that dirty mouth." Said the man in front of me while the other five laughed and continued closing in on me. At some point of them closing in on me, I attacked as it was too close but he was able to block me easily as pushes me back in the centre.

"Feisty, just the way I like them. They put out a fight even if it's useless." Says what I assume would be the leader with an evil grin on his face. OK come down Rose, they are just trying to mess with your head, I said to myself hoping that would calm me down well at least my breathing and overworked heart. One of them attacked my right side quite hard which I could have sworn I heard a rib break if not more. I cried out in pain as I bended to hold my right side carefully to reduce the pain. I stood up straight; you see I don't like showing weakness to anyone especially strangers. From the corner of my eyes, I saw one f them making their way towards me with unnatural speed which I surprisingly was able to avoid it. But not the second well third one if you count the right side attack, I felt yet another pain go through my body as my left side was hit. I let an agonizing pain cry out which could be heard through the dark quite street.

One of them grabbed me by the throat and slowly started to cut my air supply. I used my lower body parts to swing my legs forward into his groin which to my satisfaction made him lose his grip on my neck and I fell onto the ground as my legs were not able to carry my body weight from the pains and shock of tonight's turn of events. I felt two different set of legs kick me everywhere that would cause me pain. I felt so useless to know that I couldn't even defend myself from such violence. I started bleeding throughout my body which seemed to bring some kind of an animal out of them with that hunger look in their eyes. I kept coughing blood up as if things could not get any worse but somewhere deep down I knew it was going to be so much worse than these pains. As I started to lose consciousness I was able to notice that they were backing away as a new presence appeared.


	2. The Tall Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters, they belong to Richelle Mead! **

Chapter Two: The Tall Stranger

_As I started to lose consciousness I was able to notice that they were backing away as a new presence appeared._

"What do you think you are doing?" Asked a voice of a new comer with a certain accent which I cannot pin the country on.

"Nothing your majesty, umm just enjoying the night before dinner time." Says the voice that almost shut my air supply if I didn't fight back.

"Well I can see that. What is your name?" _Wow there is no play time with him, is there? _"My name is Maryn Casly" Replies that same man before the rest started calling names out which I assume would be their names.

"Stephen Theobald"

"O'Nell Barome"

"Robert Ramsgate"  
>"Charles Richard"<p>

"Bryce Mortensen"

"Well hope you have some sort of hearts big enough to at least not have attacked this young lady together. Do you feel no shame in hurting a lady?" The 'majesty' replies with such disgust that I had to look up hoping to see his expression which I was sure would have been a killer but instead I was met by a tall well built body and long dark hair. Throughout talking he had come and stood before me as if to protect me from them which I found _strange I mean _one man against six others just doesn't seem fair or possible to win.

I coughed out. "Leave before they hurt you too." When I looked back up after the coughing had put my look down in hopes of it stopping, he had turned around allowing me a view at his front side to stare at me probably because I just told him to leave when he was trying to help me from those horrible men. And speaking of _them_, they seem to have froze which was strange in my opinion as they had no problem when he wasn't around. I had thought they would have gone into attack mood but _freeze themselves_. In fact they seem to be bowing for this stranger in front of me. He bends down until he was able to look me in my eyes without looking down...much.

"Are you OK?"

"Oh yea sure, it's just my ribs, nose, arms, legs..."

"OK I get it, you're not OK." He quickly interrupted me with a sigh at the beginning. I could tell he was trying hard to hide his smile which I wished I could see, seeing at how God like he was already without them.

"Hang on, OK?' I just need to do something first Milaya." I got confused at the '_Milaya'_ thing but it did strange stuff to my body. I just nodded hoping whatever the emotion I just felt was didn't show on my face. He smiled this time before getting up and facing _them_.

"I will rip your heads off those shoulders you have with my bare hands and mouth. Got it?"

"Yes." They all nodded their heads

"You will have to deal with me if not the whole royal, understood?" There was a short pause of silence. The tall stranger growled so loud that it felt as if some kind of animal growl came from deep within_, an unnatural growl_ I thought to myself.

"Get lost, don't show your face around me again...or her." He warned them still in that tone that scared the shit out of me. Wow talk about a voice, scary one at that. I'm not sure if it's because my head was hit against the ground hard when I fell or if what I saw as real but all I know is that they ran faster than it should have been possible for anyone. Yet again, _unnatural_ happened right before my eyes, _nah I must hit my head pretty hard_.

DPOV

While warning them, I tried to be as gentle as possible for the sake of the most beautiful creature I have ever seen laying on the ground bleeding but it just provide to be hard, as I could sense the fear run through her fragile body because of my harsh voice. I sighed as I tried to think of some words that would make her see that I wasn't as bad, well I am, but she doesn't have to know. I don't want her to. For I want her to see me as some normal guy instead of the creature I really am. I turned to face her again when I was sure I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore which mean that they are at least few yards away.

Good I don't want them near her ever. I looked down at her as I took her whole body into focus and tried very hard to not focus on those beautiful and breathtaking dark brown eyes of hers_. Note to ask what her name is._ I told myself as I stepped closer to her with care, not to scare her into thinking I would hurt her. I just can't hurt her even the thought has started bringing some unknown pain into my frozen body. _What is she doing to me?_ I sighed quietly to make sure she did not hear it.

"Hello, my name is Dimitri. Would you let me help you umm...young lady?" I asked putting my best civilized voice and look on which did prove to be difficult as I don't usually socialize with many people as I would rather stay and read one of my many western novels to take me into a different world than the one I live in. I realized that I have turned away from her as my thoughts took control of my mind, I turned yet again as I focused on her. I hate saying _her_, I would rather say her name instead. _Would it be as beautiful as she was? _

"Yes... yes please." She tried to smile up at me in politeness but I could see that it was very hard for her so she was only able to give me a half smile and that's when I made a promise to myself that I would do anything to see her full smile one day. _What are you thinking one day, you can't see her after tonight. You're too dangerous to around her kind...to her_. I hated the conscious of me who seem to be correct as I can't see her again if I want her safe.

"I would have to carry you miss, hope that is alright with you ma'am. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I said even though I just wanted to wrap my arms around her small fragile body and never let go of her.

"That's alright. You don't need to be a gentleman every time you know." She replies with yet another half smile.

_Sniff_ What I would do to see her smile the kind of a smile that lit up her face. "I like being a gentleman." _Not every time though_ I added in my mind. I went on my knees to pick her into my arms before walking into the street that I turned up from. She felt so right in my arms as if they were _made only for her_ even though I'm pretty sure that was wishing thinking on my part. I am not good enough for someone like her. "Would you mind if I ask for your name?" All the while hoping I would hear the answer I longed for.

"NO, I would not mind." Thank the Lord was all I could say as I heard her reply that sentence as if I depended on it. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt her pressing against my chest, seeking for comfort and warmth. There was farther pause between us but not for long as I wanted to _know her_ especially her name.

"What is your name?" I asked while hoping during the silences she has decided not to inform me of her name, of her _not minding._

"I'm Rose...well Rosemarie but don't you dare call me that. I don't like my full name." She whispered then with some pain present in her tone.

"Well Rosema...Ahem Rose, ready to be cleaned?" She looked at me as if I have grown a third eye or better yet as if my fangs had come out when I said _cleaned. _"I am taking you to my room that I rented. You did say it was OK to help you and I am not sure if you want huma... people to see you like this and my room is the only place that I could take you. You see I really do not know many people around here, Kind of new here." I looked at her for any sign of discomfort of being alone with me in a room but found none and I was relieved when I got the thumps up.

While still carrying her, I used one hand looking for my keys to get into my apartment. I liked this place which allows me some privacy from my kind. I opened the door, step inside and used my leg to close it slowly and silently as possible. I turned to the living room then slowly place Rose on the couch while being extremely careful to cause her as little pain as possible. Once she was comfortable I kneeled once again, kneeling down on the rug to look at her probably with the lights other than my own eyes light, supernatural eyes.

She had silk looking dark brown hair with matches her eyes and a very kissable pink lips, not just pink but darker towards red lips. Oh how I wished I could touch them. _Snap out of it_ I scolded myself before grabbing some pillow that were on the next couch and put them under her head for comfort. "I will be right back Rose. Make yourself at home." I told her before getting up onto my two legs and started walking towards the kitchen which for your information _never_ been used. I looked through the cabinet looking for the first aid kit which thank God I know how to use them. I also grabbed a glass of water for her before walking back towards Rose. _Sniff_ _Rose_, how I love her name _**Roza**_ even better. _Would she still want to be around me if she knew? _I wish she would but mostly likely the answer would be a no.

Dimitri left me on this couch before walking out of the room into the kitchen I assume to get something to clean me with. _Why does he want to help me?_ I kept asking myself and getting infuriated as I realized that answer could not come from me, but that didn't stop me from wishing I _knew why_. When he first brought me in his apartment, I was able to see him fully and let me just say WOW. He was...is so gorgeous that he should not exist on Earth at all. His wonderful brown eyes which seem to go on deeper each time I try to look at the bottom of them. His hair went so well with his eyes as if he was made with care and just like his eyes they were brown, _wonderful brown_. I heard some noise from the kitchen as Dimitri looked through things. After a while he walked back inside the living room and wow he looked like a God sent to me with drive me crazy good looks. Gee sh Rose you were supposed to be in pain I scolded myself yet again in one night.

"Rose, ready?" Aw what a gentleman.

"Yeah sure, I'm ready." I tried to smile hoping he would loosen up a bit. I want him to loosen up.

As I walked back into the room where I left Rose in, she took my breath away again but I put that aside and concentrated at her injuries. I kneeled once again in front of her and started cleaning her face washing the dried blood from her...sweet smell she has. It was hard focusing on cleaning as my hunger worsen as I smelled her delicious blood. _Dear God, let her get out of my apartment safe_ I prayed. I would not know what I will do if I lost control of _my thirst_. At some point of me cleaning her face, she took a deep breath and clenched her teeth together as if to stop herself from screaming out the agony she was feeling.

"О, мой сладкий, сладкий Роуз." I must have said it out loud as she looked at me with a weird expression that I didn't know the deep meaning of it but I could see the curiosity of what the meaning of my words were which I ignored to profess as the last thing I need her to know is that I cannot seem to stop saying sweet nothings to her. _How should I tell her this, damn it, it was never hard for me to ask other women but I just can't seem to even think of it without blushing. Well suck it up Dimitri and ask her _I demanded myself. "Rose, I need you to remove your shirt so I can see and treat the damage those bastards did to you." The aggravation that cursed through my body was present in my words and all I could do was hope that she knew it wasn't meant for her but the _men._

"Oh hmm yeah sure but I need you help in removing it. It hurts when I moved my upper body to much." She avoided my eyes as she blushed, _could she feel the same way as I do_? _Shut it_ I grimaced at myself as I realized how hopeful I was to her _feeling something_ for me. _Why would she? She probably thinks I'm a bad person from my tone earlier or a stranger not worth getting to know after tonight. _I huffed out loud and put a smile on my face which surprisingly it wasn't faked as it usually is.

"OK I'll help but I wished I got there earlier to ensure this didn't happen in the first place." I said looking at the ground.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control besides I'm fine now that I'm with you." She blushed at that. Wow her smell is simply delicious. Thinking back to what she said_, I could have controlled it Roza_ I thought to myself_. I should have controlled it then. _I must have still been looking down as I felt Rose put her right hand under my chin and pulled my face back up to look at me. The spark that I felt just then was unbelievable.

"Dimitri, it's OK really. I'm just glad that you came before they did something worse. Don't you _dare_ feel guilty you did nothing wrong." _She was comforting __**me**_ even though it was her that went through that horrible, unthinkable experience.

"You are an extraordinary girl, you know that Rose? I should be comforting _you _not the other way around. What happened to you back in that alley was beyond cruel punishment even on my enemies yet here you are smiling, trying to make me see that you are OK."

After taking a pause to breath I said. "How old are you Rose? Surely you are older than a teenage age for your personality yet innocent and young at the same time." I prayed she was old enough for me _to get to know her_. She seems to be lost in her thoughts before relying.

Wow I think that is by far the longest sentences he has spoken to me all night. His accent seems to be more noticeable as we talked more. _What is he? French, Russian... betting on Russian_. At that I realized that he was still waiting for my answer, _oh dear, hope I'm old enough for him. _"I'm 17" I answered while looking into his eyes, the eyes that I felt comfortable looking in and the way he looked at me it's like as if he could see right through me into my soul where everything is visible for him to see. He seemed to be troubled at my answer. _What did he want me to be? Older? Younger_?

_Darn, why does she have to be so young? Whereas my body looks around 24 years old even if I'm way past that centuries ago._ She is not even old enough to decide whether she wants a life with me and give up everything... Well she is but she would possible regret it in the future if she chooses _me_.

"Well that is good." I said trying to convince myself out loud.

"How old are you Dimitri?" The joy of hearing my name come out of her lips is enjoyable, beyond what it should have been. _Oh lord, what do I tell her?_

"Umm, I am 24 years of age Roza." She just looks at me as if not believing me. "What? Don't I look like a 24 year old man?" I asked.

"Well, I mean you do but are you sure? Feels like there is something else here."

"Oh Roza." I arched my eyebrow as if her questioning it meant nothing.

"What? Hmm what does Roza mean?" She blushed as if embarrassed of not knowing. I laughed and took her hands in mine wanting that spark of heat back.

"It means Rose in Russia."

"I knew it." I raised my eyebrow as if to _say sure you did_?

"Not the meaning, I knew that you were Russian." I was curious at how she knew.

"How?" She looked at me before answering.

"Your accent. It keeps getting stronger and thicker every time we talk.

"Oh that." I cursed myself in my head for slipping my native accent. "You alright with it?" I was afraid of anything that could take her away from me. I looked towards the window worried of what her expression would look like.

"_Why_ not, I actually fancy a man with that accent." She blushes.

"Oh really, so you fancy about my accent?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Damn, you can do the eyebrow thingy. I always wished I could do that." Here it is, yet another thing she just feels safe enough to tell me about her.

"Rose, it's either you can do it or can't. And you definitely _can't_."

She pouted her lips. "Ha ha Dimitri every mature."

I laughed as I said. "Yeah that's why you're pouting." She hits my chest playfully.

"Lift your arms up Rose." She does as I told her. _What else would she do that is an order from me? Maybe in the bedroom_. **What has got into me? **I slowly took her shirt off while telling her to tell me if it hurts her. I gasped at her body as bruises has started to form and I slowly turned my hands on both sides of her upper body, checking for any broken ribs. _Remember to hunt those bastards_. To my relief, there were no broken ribs but that does not mean I'm still happy. "Rose? How come you are not crying from the pain? I don't want to hear _I'm fine_ again." There was a small comfortable silence between us. "Look at me. Tell me how much does it hurt Rose?"

She cleared her throat before looking up into my eye. _Damn, she has beautiful eyes_. "I'm _**OK**_ Dimitri really. I'm just trying to get their faces out of my mind, you know?" And I did know.

"Rose, do you want me to rap you up or do you want to take a shower first? You will have to wear my clothes though. Hope that's alright with you so what do you say?"

"That's alright with me." She said while laughing which earned strange look from me. "I laughed because I was imagining myself in your clothes. Would I even fit in them? Look at you, you are tall and muscular." She points at me as if to prove her point.

"Are you checking me out? I laughed when her face flushed as evidence she was and cause her more embarrassment. She cleared her throat while shaking her head as if to get something off her mind.

"No I mean I'm not checking you out but I'm not blind that I haven't noticed your body." She turned away before saying. "Any girl would notice." She kept looking around the room to avoid looking at my direction. I smirked even though she could not see it. I felt some sort of spark of joy and hope capturing the attention of someone like Rose. The feelings were so foreign to me through all these times...centuries that I have been alive. Rose...Roza, the thought of her name made me smile fondly towards Rose.

"What? Why are you smiling like that cowboy?" _Hmm cowboy? Well that's interesting. _

"Cowboy? Well where would you get that from now hm? I mean look at me." I asked laughing and pointing at my body. That made her laugh, the most beautiful sweet laugh that tightened my heart.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to call you that since you're only wearing a _duster_. How could I say such a thing?" She said while trying to look serious which was extremely difficult as she would constantly let out a chuckle.

"Umm, I know. How could you think of such a thing?" I could not stand it any longer by letting the compressed laughter within me out freely but some had to stop and I realized that Rose had as well. The reason to that was that we realized that indeed we have gotten closer to a point where we were only centimeters away from touching to which I closed that small distance by reaching out both my hands to capture her face between them.

"Роуз мой сладкий пирог" At those words she started to lean into my hands more and all I could see her beautiful lush lips, all I wanted _no needed_ was to kiss her. She suddenly got up while clearing her throat and making it look like she had a purpose other than just jumping away from my touch. What I felt on the inside must have been visibly on the surface of my face as she opened her mouth to explain her action.

"I think I might take you up on those clothes of yours if you don't mind. Can you show me the bathroom" She scratched her head moving her hand up and down the back of her head in a nervous way.

"Sure just let me get you some clothes," I said while walking away towards my room upstairs.

"Thank you," She called after me, but I just kept walking not ready to face her again. I just _could not_.

_Why Rose? Why did you have to jump up from his touch?_ That was all that went through my head as I waited for him to return. And waited. _Darn him, doesn't he know that I hate waiting_. After what felt like _forever_, he finally decides to grace me with his presence.

"Sorry but this happens to be the smallest size in my closet. Do you mind? If you do I could go out and try to find a clothing shop for you."

"Dimitri, its fine really. I should be grateful for them and I really don't mind them. I like that sort of clothes" I muttered the last part looking at the ground, blushing so hard. _What would he think of me now?_

"Rose as much as its a pleasure me to see you blush, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," When I looked up I found that he was smirking as if hoping to hide his desire to laugh his head off and roll on the ground. _Get the picture? _He came and put his arms around my waist before picking me before starting to walk towards the stairs.

"You know I can walk on _my two legs_," I heard myself complain while laughing.

"Yes I do know that, but you know what? I like carrying you and you will take to long to walk up the stairs." The movement that I felt as he laughed softly made me feel strange and found myself giggling. _If I didn't know better I would say I was turning into Sonya_. I cherished every moment of his laughter as I felt like he didn't laugh often.

"Do you laugh often?" I asked suddenly unable to stop myself.

Ahem "Uh-huh no, not often why?" He sounded nervous as if afraid of someone knowing him.

"Just that I felt like you didn't you know laugh often. Sorry random question though uh?"

"Not at all сладкий пирог" even though he said that his face was troubled.

"Shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry Dimitri."

"No," He shouted it out loud which surprised me "Don't be. It's just we only met tonight and you know me better than most people in life."

"Oh." _What else am I meant to say? _Not sure why he did it but he slowly brushed his fingers across my face,

"сладкий пирог".

"Those words again. What do they mean?" I asked while touching his hair and putting them behind the back of his right ear.

"Curious uh?" He laughed shaking his head. "It means sweet cake." When we reached a door he said "Here you go," While putting me down then opened the door to a room. "Come in" He invited me inside my allowing me to go first, _such a gentleman_.

"Wow, is this your room?" I asked while looking around.

"Yea it is... Do you like it? I was touched that he wanted to know what I thought,

"Like? No, Love it." The smile he offered me made my heart beat faster as if that was possible.

"Just straight ahead is the bathroom. Go in and shower." As I started going towards the bathroom he said, "Rose, uh-huh let me know when you're done so I could give your change of clothes." To say I was stunned would be an understatement as I was beyond that. It was simply breathtaking and I started to question just who this guy is.

I heard the shower start after few minutes and now all I have to do is wait. I lay back on my bed as I waited for Rose to come out of the bathroom and _not think of what she is doing_.

As I waited around half an hour for her, all I could do was battle myself on the decision that I made earlier. _I know I should not have said this but darn it, this could be my only time to touch her_. I told my responsible side trying to get all of me into this, "Rose could you wear your under...clothing and the towel then come here with the lotion from there." About a minute later or so, I waited impatiently as she still did not appear at the door to grace me with herself. "Sweet cake, come on. I will behave, promise."

"I don't know about this, I mean come to you almost naked. No offense but you're still a stranger."

"OK sweet cake, I know you don't feel like I'm a stranger to you. Oh and none taken," I smirked.

"OK here I come," She mumbled so low that only my supernatural ears could hear. I could feel the lower part of body feel the heat, and excitement and oh boy was it a heat that I felt. _Not good_ I puffed out loud before looking up as I heard her footsteps. "Come here Sweet cake, I won't bite...much" Even though it was meant as a joke, some part of me just wanted to warn her somehow about who I am. All she did was nod her head at that and I could feel her thoughts were starting to run wild as she thought of that comment. "Rose, really? You can trust me just this once if not all the time. Come here and lay down on the bed on your stomach." Her eyes widen when I said bed. "Rose I'm not going to take advantage of you," I said trying to comfort her. _She has to trust me, I need her to trust me_.

"Right 'cause that's not what people say just before they do," She said it with disbelief. I sighed before getting up to walk towards her, took the lotion out of her hands before placing it on the bed side table. Slowly I took her right hand in mine and lead her towards my bed, oh _how I wish it could be our bed_. As I reached the bed side I took my shoes off with my feet before crawling onto the bed with Rose_. It felt right to be with her_ that thought kept circling in my head as if persuading me into forgetting the harm I could bring to this girl. I kneeled on my knees before ordering Rose to lay down on her stomach.

"But Dimitri, why do you want that for?" She whined, sounding scared and excited... Excited? _Could that be true? _

"I am going to give you a massage, let your body loosen up a bit and it will help you in the short term to heal your body faster." She slowly laid down on the bed then I reached for the lotion by pressing my weight on Rose, I was satisfied by her moan. _Thank you mum for the lotion even if it's only for pretense that she brought it_. I applied some on my hands and rubbed them together to give the liquid my body temperature before applying it on Rose's back, she started to moan as I messaged her back , the back of her neck and her shoulders which caused quite a discomfort to my lower parts especially there and my trouser started to tighten. Maybe I should have changed out of my jeans before messaging her.

"OK God whoa you're good with your hands. Dear Lord, where did you learn that?" I tried so hard not to hear the other meaning of her words.

"Yes, you like it? Maybe I could do that more often." I couldn't help myself in flirting with this stunning young lady. Slowly I put both my legs on either side of Rose's body and pushed on her sweet bottom. "Sweet cake you like it?" asked again, _what is wrong with me? _

"Uh-um mm yeah I like it... The massage I mean."

"That's exactly what I asked if you like it. Did you think of something else?" I was enjoying this way better than I should have.

"No," She shouted before reducing her volume, "Of course not." I allowed her to enjoy her massage in silence even though the pleasure she brought me from the constant moaning was both beautiful and painful, so to which I made sure to lock away my need for now. _Maybe one day I can moan along with sweet cake here_. I unclasped her bra to reach for her skin under them and I felt her take a deep breath before stopping all together, "Come on sweet cake breath. I don't want you to die on me." I joked.

"Oomph, Dimitri? That enough? I don't want to tired you too much."

"That's OK, I'm not tired." I replied before focusing on my work, Rose's body.

"Done, how do you feel? Any discomfort from before?" I asked after 10 minutes of pure silence and pleasing her tense body. Even though I wished I did not have to for certain area of my body.

"Thanks Dimitri that was wonderful. We should do it again," She had a smirk on her face as if meaning more than just massages again.

"Definitely, many more to come sweet cake, just come over." She giggled that sound it was memorizing. "Let me rap your ribs up so you won't feel the pain and discomfort at least not much." She nodded with a smile, a beautiful smile at that. Having me get to see every detail of hers is worth looking at. The way her whole face lit up and brightens when a smile is put upon her face. Shaking my head trying to gain control over my mind which happens to be difficult today. I got up and went down stairs to get the kit back to my room.

"Here we go Sweet cake."

"What's with the sweet cake? Already married?" She teased me. _How I wished, _I said to myself.

"Maybe? One day, who knows, right?"

"You want to marry me? We just met tonight"

"Hmm uh, what can I say? Love at first sight?" I joked even though deep down I knew that was the case and also what I wanted between us to occur. To marry a lady who is at ease with me around.

She laughed, "Yeah _sure_ whatever you say my knight in shining armor."

"Knight shining armor?"

"Yeah you know, my **hero**," She pretended to pass out. "Or even better my cowboy in a duster," She giggled while I let a rare laugh for her childish act which was followed by more of her delightful giggles.

"OK, wear my shirt if you want me to keep my promise of not taking advantage of you."

"Oh I see, see something that _you_ can't resist?"

"Of course," I said as it it's the most obvious thing in the world and it should be, "Rose you're a goddess even while injured." She pulls the towel off of her completely allowing me a look of her body before sliding on my shirt. Once she got off the bed and standing up straight, I could not help myself but to look her up and down. "Whoa, horny boy keep it in your pants, will you?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Maybe I don't want you to want to." Oh I see Sweet cake wants to play a flirt game with me. I pretended to be thinking hard about what she said as I walked away from the bed towards her. She backed away every-time I took a step leading her to be stopped by the wall behind her. Once I was near enough, I bent my knees a bit and brought both my hands on either of her side next to her head. Leaning closer to her right ear, I whispered "Maybe I want you to not want me to keep it in my pants," Before kissing her under her earlobe then her neck.

"Dimitri, I really need to be getting home," She pushes me away. "Sorry, could I use your phone to call them?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" She replied even though she tried to act normal I knew she was avoiding my look. I kept staring at her and imagining all the things that I could have done to her if she didn't push me away.

"Dimitri, Your phone?" Putting her hand out in front of me as she asked for the phone.

"Oh yes, hang on a second" I started looking around before spotting it and handed it to Rose. "Here you go."

While she took it, I made sure that she touched my hand hoping to see emotions on her face which I was not disappointed in.

**Translation: **

**О, мой сладкий, сладкий Роуз = Oh my sweet, sweet Rose.**

**Роуз мой сладкий пирог = Rose my sweet cake.**

**сладкий пирог = Sweet Cake**


	3. Charming companies

****Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters!****

****Thank you all for being patient all this time. I have been studying for my college/uni tests and in fact I am about to head out to one right now but thought of updating this one before leaving. Thank you again.****

****Debbie, I can't thank you enough for editing this.****

**Chapter Three: Charming companies**

"Hey mum, calm down. I'm fine. No I'm not alone. Yes I trust him. Yes it's a him..." Rose keeps talking to the other end which I heard a woman as well as other as the background noises. 'Dad I'm fine. Yes I'm positive, yes I'm still a V. No, no one took advantage of me. Yes I would know since it's my body Abe," She calmly answered her worried sick family. "Can you pick me up, I'm at ... hang on let me ask." Turning to me for direction to our location, which I had no problem telling her. She kisses my check and says "Thanks."

"Mum, dad yes I'm fine," replied her family whom seems to have difficult time believing her wellness before she tells them the address. "We'll be waiting," She said hen she hanged up the phone shortly after that.

She turned to look at me to which I said "Charming family."

She giggled before replying, "Yeah, overprotective. Very protective, they probably think we did the deeds" She winked at me.

Whereas I chuckled softly at her words. "We came close enough and I care for your family, because if we did, they won't be able to get inside this apartment or their poor eyes would be scared."

"Scared? Why would their eyes be scared?" She looked confused about the comment. _Wow she can be innocent_.

"You know," I wiggled my eyebrows before continuing "You and I in bed _naked_."

"Oh" Her whole face flushed of embarrassment but made her look beautiful, well more beautiful.

"Oh? Yeah really oh," I could not help myself but kiss her cheeks and let my hand run through her wonderful hair, silk like hair. "Maybe you should put your pants back on Rose, we don't want your family finding you in my shirt only."

"Damn it, I didn't think about that." She runs into the bathroom to get her cloth before returning _back to me_. I laughed as I watched her with wonder of how she tried to wear her cloth fast.

"You know they won't be able to see you until _I open the door_. Stop rushing."

"Whatever," She mumbled to which I could no longer hold all of my laughter.

"You truly are wonderful sweet cake."

"Shut up" she said.

"Oh now, is someone getting cranky?" I asked.

"No," She shouted the word. I leaned against the wall as laughter went through my body.

About 20 minutes later, a knock appeared at the door more like bangs. Slowly I carried Rose downstairs and onto the couch before walking towards the door.

"Keep the shirt," I could not help myself from saying those words as I walked out of the living room. "Hello, my name is ..." I stopped as I looked at my visitors. _No not them_.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at who it was that said that which happens to be a short lady with a red hair, _Roses' mother?_

"I live here. That is rude to say when coming to ones house, don't you think so?" I asked.

"Dimitri? Who is that?" I heard Rose ask from the living room. "The charming companies, is your family."

"Ha ha, yeah they're charming alright. Mother be nice." she said.

I chuckled at how well she seems to know, but all happy feelings were no longer there as I turned towards them again. "So you must be Janine Hathaway, Abe Mazur, Albert Petrov and Mikhail Tanner. I heard a lotabout you." I yet again chuckled as I wondered how my mother would react when I tell her I feel for a Hathaway and not just any human.

"Dimitri, don't be rude and let the guests in already," Rose called out to me.

"Of course _my_ sweet cake," I said loud enough that Rose could hear it. Wow the look of her mothers' face was priceless.

"Really funny cowboy. Mum, dad, Uncle and Aunty come in. Dimitri won't bite... much" She mumbled the last word but it was clear enough that we all heard. She kept on laughing, my guess about the bite comment _if only she knew_. As if reading what I thought.

Abe said "If only she knew just how deadly his bites are."

"You will not tell Rose about what we are," I growled as I warned them "If she ever finds out, I want it to be from me, got it?"

"What gives you the right to have a say in her life?" Alberta had one of the angriest look compared to all four of them. Rose must have received it from her.

"What's taking so long to get Rose?" A female walked into the room asking.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Sonya Karps, well Tanner now" She replies without looking my way.

"Oh I see, Mikhail got married. That's something my kind doesn't know about.' She looked up when I said _my kind _and I could see fear present on her face before she pulls on the blank mask I knew too well.

"Oh you must be the son Belikov"

"Well Belikov Belikov but yes that would be me and have no fear Sonya. I do not want to harm a family member of Rose.

"Dimitri get that cowboy ass right here now"

I laughed at her impatience. "She's always like that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Of course sweet cake," I started walking towards Rose with her family not far behind. I walked to the living room finding Rose was no longer on the couch but swinging on the Bubble Chair to which it made me smile at how free she felt in my house. As I got close enough to her, I kneeled down to her level. "Rose, why didn't you tell me you were a Hathaway?"

"I didn't think it mattered if I told you my family name. Why does it matter? I don't even know yours and yet I don't care." Her thoughts looked out of place and hurt appeared on her expression... Wait hurt?

"No of course not, it's just that..." _What do I tell her?_

"His family and ours knew each other little girl." She blushed as Abe, her father called _her little girl._

"Hmm little girl but I still prefer sweet cake." Janine all but pushed me out of the way as she rushed to her daughters' side shooting questions at her.

"What happened to your face? Is that _his shirt?_ Why are you wearing his shirt? Did he hurt you?"

I growled at that, "I would never hurt her. You know that Rose, right?" I asked desperately hoping she did not think I would hurt her.

"Of course not," She said while she looked at me to indicate she was answering me, looking worried of the hurt she must have felt in my words meanwhile a smile playing on my face at how caring she is.

"Dimitri did not hurt me in fact he saved me," She smiled at me in a way as if she saw a _hero_ in _me. _Turing back to her mother she said, "I was attacked in the alley that's what happened to my face," Pointing to the bruises on her face. "Yes I'm wearing his shirt and I like wearing it. It's comfortable and warm, like home."

All I could do was smile at her as I knew her family would not appreciate me kissing their daughter and niece. "OK as much as I was told to be polite to _strangers_ and make them feel at home, you need to take Rose home. She deserves to let her body rest" Turing to wink at Rose with her blushing like there is no tomorrow.

"Trying to get rid of me, already?" She crossed her arms around her chest while pouting her lips. Darn if she was alone with me in this house, _no room,_ I would kiss her until she cannot breathe anymore. _Would she die from kissing her like that? _

"Of course not _you _are always welcome here sweetie pie," I smirked.

"What a new name? Are we already at that stage?" She pouts her lips _again_.

"Little girl, sweet cake, sweetie pie, sugar cake... All the same well maybe not into the _little girl_ to be honest but any other sweet name would be fine so be ready." I laughed softly full of happiness I got from being near her.

"Thanks for the warning," I could hear sarcastic in her voice, the melody sound that comes out of her mouth.

"You're welcome." I tried to look as serious as I could be even though it was impossible to believe as how happy I was just moments ago.

"We better go," Janine had to ruin the moment between Rose and I by that remainder. She moved closer to me before mumbling "Before he kills us," The force of those words hit me hard as realization hit me. She meant for me to hear that but not her daughter. They started moving towards the front door faster than any human should be able to, taking Rose with them. I felt weird emotions of sadness, loneliness and other negative feelings as I heard the front door close behind them. Rose didn't even say goodbye.

As I started dragging myself upstairs not even bothered to lock the front door, I heard the door open and not long before that Rose crushed her fragile body against mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist afraid of her falling because of the reaction force of when her body collided with mine. "Rose, what are you doing back inside?"

"Oh I just wanted to say goodbye and hmm thanks," She blushed at the fact of her explain her action for such affection and let her hand go through her hair as the nervous kicked in. I should really tell her to stop blushing unless she wants to lose her virginity to me.

Smiling at her I said, "I thought you would never come back but I'm glad you did. Rose I meant it when I said you are welcome here in fact I want you here with me. No matter what your _family_ says, don't hate me and I want you to know that I care about you, a lot." All she did was stare at me as the words sinked into her head.

"Sure, thank you for everything Dimitri and I want you to know that I care for you too."

"I'm glad and get better soon sweet cake. Be careful, okay?" She nods her head while looking down. I tilled her head upwards before briefly brush my lips against hers'. Taking a few steps backwards away from her lips with a smile on my face of how alive I felt at the contact while she had dazzled expression on her face. Slowly I slipped the note I remember that I had when I went into the kitchen earlier. "You better leave before your family make a big deal out of this" I started pushing her towards the front door.

"You still mean what you said, right? You want me here." She asked as if afraid of my answer. I sighed, when would she get it? I will always need her.

"Yeah sure, _anytime_ you want." I smirked while raising my eyebrow at 'anytime'.

"OK goodnight cowboy." she said.

"Goodnight sweet cake" And with that she walked out of my house once again but this time with hope of seeing her again. _Why do I feel so possessive of her of all the women that have been in my life?_ As I walked towards the kitchen for my daily supplies of blood from the fridge I heard the door open yet again. I hide the blood as the thought of Rose returning to me.

"Oh Rose, really? You could not keep away from me, could you?" As I turned towards the noise, my smile were swapped away as I realized it was not Rose at all but my family. "Димка приехать сюда и дать вашей матери обнять. Разве вы не пропустите меня на всех сына?" My mother asked with a sad expression on her face. Only mothers' would miss their children so quickly.

"О, Мать, конечно, я скучаю по тебе. Вы должны спросить? Но я немного подозрительно, почему вы здесь, так как я уже пошел к вам чуть менее 24 часов назад." I love my mum but she always has a reason for such times and I just had to know. She lets a long loud sigh. "Существовали некоторые жалобы о вмешательстве князя охоту и так как вы ему, что я должен был знать, почему. Почему бы вам получить себе в этом? Вы знаете, как разочарован ваш отец? Кто я шучу, конечно, вы знаете, что. Почему Дмитрий? Вы продолжаете делать, что ему и почему вы сохраните ее от судьбы? Вы пытаетесь дать ему сердечный приступ?" I rolled my eyes at her. "Нет Мама тем более что он не может быть сердечный приступ. Это не так просто, чтобы убить его, либо он был бы доходяга давно." I mumbled the last part.

"Дмитрий, он твой отец." She had a disappointed look on her face whenever I talked about my _father_ that way.

"Мама, почему ты все с его стороны? Он не хорошо для вас. Он больной человек, который любит пыток и боли других." I shouted the words out at her. Мама, почему ты все с его стороны? Он не хорошо для вас. Он больной человек, который любит пыток и боли других."

Dmitri, you will understand when you fall in love with someone and at this rate, it might already began. Who is the girl that you saved? Heard she was beautiful even for a _human_." Mother switched to English and I could hear the curiosity of knowing the girl.

"Mum, it was just a girl I met today so leave the in love out if it. I probably never see her again if you know what I mean, she smells too delicious. It was so hard to keep my control when she was around." I went to sit on the chair next to the kitchen table which mum followed and held my hand. A pain went through me as I remembered the thirst and disappointment of my lack of love in Roses' and mines' future. How could I pass all the facts that I'm not good enough for her to have her risk her life everyday she's with me.

"Dimitri, I am your mother which means I know you well and I definitely know that you feel something for the girl."

"Her name is Rose, mother not that girl." I do not understand why it angered me.

"Like I said in love so do I ever get to meet this gir... Rose or is she your favorite _toy of the month_?" Mother has always hated that I seem to be with different people in just a short amount of time apart. She always believed in _the one_ which I always found ridiculous _except now that I met Rose_.

"Mother, you will not talk about her that way or risk of me not following the traditionally royal pass downs," I shot up out of my chair and away from her, as I could not let my anger get the better of me and it scared me that I spoke in such manner. Never before have I let anyone in my family get the better of me when it came to a woman.

"Oh no, Dimitri Belikov. You are not escaping that easily. Sit down." I obeyed as she was not only my mother but the queen of our kind, our ruler.

"Mother please just drop it. _There is nothing,_ so stop making it a big deal."

She smiled in a knowing way. "Right how I am making it _a big deal?_" She raised her eyebrow. "You know," I turned around from her as I felt my cheeks gain heat. "Is my little boy blushing?" Mother chuckled before forcing me to turn around with her hands. "Definitely blushing I see. Who is Rose, Dimitri? Are you ready to fight for her _against_ your kind?"

And all my thoughts could say was YES! I would fight for her but that would only cause more conflict towards her life. "Mother I wish I could say no but she's just is. She's important."

"In that case, see you tomorrow son." She stretched up and placed a kiss on my cheek before she left_. Rose hope you are worth it_. And I was well aware that she really was... is worth everything.

**Translation**

**Димка приехать сюда и дать вашей матери обнять. Разве вы не пропустите меня на всех сына? = Dimka come here and give your mother a hug. Don't you miss me at all son?**

"**О, Мать, конечно, я скучаю по тебе. Вы должны спросить? Но я немного подозрительно, почему вы здесь, так как я уже пошел к вам чуть менее 24 часов назад. = Oh Mother of course I miss you. Do you need to ask? But I****'****m a bit suspicious to why you are here since I already went to see you just less than 24 hours ago. **

"**Существовали некоторые жалобы о вмешательстве князя охоту и так как вы ему, что я должен был знать, почему. Почему бы вам получить себе в этом? Вы знаете, как разочарован ваш отец? Кто я шучу, конечно, вы знаете, что. Почему Дмитрий? Вы продолжаете делать, что ему и почему вы сохраните ее от судьбы? Вы пытаетесь дать ему сердечный приступ?" = There were some complaints about the prince interfering in their hunt and since you are him I had to know why. Why would you get yourself into that? Do you know how disappointed your father is? Who am I kidding, of course you do know that. Why Dimitri? You keep doing that to him and why did you save her from her fate? Are you trying to give him a heart attack? **

**Нет Мама тем более что он не может быть сердечный приступ. Это не так просто, чтобы убить его, либо он был бы доходяга давно. = No Mum especially since he can't have a heart attack. It's not that easy to kill him or else he would have been a goner a long time ago. **

**Дмитрий, он твой отец. = Dimitri, he is your father.**

**Мама, почему ты все с его стороны? Он не хорошо для вас. Он больной человек, который любит пыток и боли других. = Mum, why do you keep taking his side? He is not good for you. He is a sick person who enjoys torture and pain of others.**


	4. Forbidden

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead**

**Chapter four Forbidden**

As expected the house turned into hell as soon as the door was closed. Them shouting at me as if I knew what the hell they were on about.

"OK, OK all of you just stop. What's wrong with me being around Dimitri? He is really sweet and cares about my well being" I turned looking at every ones' face leaving my aunt for last. All I could see was sadness and for what? I had no idea but it seemed directed at me as if it was all for _me_. "Aunty please. I really want his company and he makes me feel different. He's not _bad_, please everyone please understand, I feel happier with him and I can trust him" I was begging my family about a boy I met few hours ago.

"Little girl, stop it's just a crush. You will get over it… because I forbidden you from _ever_ seeing him. If he approaches you, you move away not throw your hands around him. Understood young lady?" I backed away from my fathers' tone, afraid of what he might do if that tone transfers into physical contact. She shivered at that the thought of what her father could do. Rose was having trouble trying to convince her family to think positively thoughts towards Dimitri.

Whereas Dimitri could not stop thinking about what his mother said before she left. _I really hope she's as wonderful and worthy as you seem to claim she is because once this goes around, many of our people would want to know who this girl is that is making you stand up for her against your own kind. You better hope she would keep our secret when you tell her. She is going to notice that you are different soon enough and I pray for you in hope of her not breaking your heart. _Those words kept him wondering all night about how to handle this new turn of event. _Rose_. He slowly got up before running full speed to his destination.

"Mother? Mother can I speak with you?" I shouted even though there was no need as she is capable of hearing me just fine.

"Dimka" A female voice came through the darkness before a body was thrown at me, hugging me to her. "Hello Vika. How are you my dear?" It was my youngest sister, age of seventeen well her body is. "Oh you are in B-I-G trouble." She singed it out. That's one thing about her that hasn't changed over the century; she's as happy and full of life as ever.

"You heard?" I pulled away from her slightly to get a good look at her beautiful face, one so much like our mother.

"The whole royal world heard it not to mention the vampires as well." She gave me time to go over her words but not long as she questioned me, "What's she like?" Looking at my confused facial expression she smirked, "The girl? The girl who seemed to have sinked her teeth in you...well you know what I mean." I smiled at the thought of Vika wanting to know Rose, I was brought out of my thoughts by her mumbling,

"That would have worked if she was a vamp, sink her teeth in but damn she's human." I laughed at what she was mumbling to herself before bending down to her eye level, "Yes she's human. Vika, you would love her, she's beautiful, full of joy, smart and just prefect."

She smirked a knowing smile before replying "So mum was right. You have fallen for a human girl. When can I meet her?" She asked excitedly, she had no idea how that just made everything prefect knowing she wanted to meet Rose.

"Soon I hope but first _I_ need to get to know her. When she's alright with me I will let you meet her Vika, _I_ _promise_."

She puts a hand on my shoulder, "I hope she likes you just as much. Are you going to tell her about us?" Her voice turned serious as she questioned me to which I could only tell her the truth,

"I have no clue, I don't know maybe someday." I turned away from her hoping she does not read the expression I had on,

"What are you not saying Dmitri?"

"Where's mother?" I avoided her question.

"You know I would not stop until you tell me and they are all gone hunting. What is it big brother?" She always has been the one out of everyone that II trusted more.

"Vika, Rose _Hathaway_ is the girl." I waited for her to make the connection but she just looked confused.

"Rose, that's her. Wow even her name suggest beauty, she must be lovely."

I shook my head telling her she didn't get the point. "Viktoria, _Hathaway_ the Hathaway,"

Her smile turned into a frown. "You mean she is a Hathaway, as in our enemy? How did she not know what you are, she get close to you right?"

I felt sadness at the thought of Rose rejecting me. "She doesn't." Viktoria laughed,

"Come on D of course she does, _they_ all know when they see vampires"

With a low voice I answered. "Vika, she does not know anything about _vampires_. They never told her." He smiled at the fact that knowing if she knew she would not have allowed him to touch her at all.

"How do you know?" With that question came the explanation of how I met her to meeting her family, Vika laughed while dancing around Dimitri. "That would have been classic to watch her family's face as they saw who the rescuer was." She stopped dancing and stood in front of him.

"No one can know that. You must hide that information secret. Our kind would hunt her for what the Hathaways did; personally I don't see why they would want to hurt her when that happened centuries ago. Is it true though Dimitri?"

I raised my eyebrow at her as if to say what are you talking about. She punched my arm playfully before answering. "You know, the Hathaways still hunters?" It was interesting to know how they were able to hunt my people while keeping the identity of Rose secret as well as their hunters' identity from Rose. "That's really good question Vika but I don't know,"

Yet again she started to dance around. "Are you going to ask Roza to be your girlfriend?" She giggled while I laughed "Vika really?"

"Well yeah that's how humans do it. Girlfriend, boyfriend…fiancee…husband and wife comes after." Only Vika would want to see a happy every after.

"Vika you know that's not going to happen. Once she knows, that is the last thing on her mind, _marrying_ a vampire." In Dimitri's' life he has never wanted to be normal than he had wish tonight. "Stop that, I know the looks." I looked around indicating not here to which she dragged me into the mansion to her room where she climbed her bed waiting to listen.

"OK, she is very beautiful with breathtaking feature I mean the brown eyes, that luscious dark lips and a wonderful silk looking dark hair that looks like black in color if you don't look close enough but once you do it's clear that the color is brown. She's short though but not too short" I was interrupted by Vika "Not that it matters I mean the children could have our family height," She smirked while arching her eyebrow.

"Vik that's enough, you just keep making me depressed when thinking about what **can't** happen" Taking slow deep breath to claim me down.

"Sister, don't play a matchmaker I want Rose to come to me at her own will."

Sighing she jumps off the bed before giving me a hug. "It will work out, I can tell maybe not now or tomorrow but one day. You two will have beautiful, joyful lives together with no secrets. Talking about secrets, be careful about grandmother, she might find out with that weird ability of hers." After that she didn't say anything but simply walked out of the room…her room, curiously I followed as she led me to the front door. She turned with such speed that humans would have missed it. "What is it about her that made her _special_? You allowed them to risk their lives before as long as you got _something_ from them," She smiled devilishly at me as if challenging me into admitting my feelings towards Rose but all I did was just stare at her with no emotion visible on my expression. She sighed before continuing; "You are no fun sometimes" She turned away and mumbled _all_ _the_ _time_ before running away knowingly of what I would do. That's one of the many reasons to why I feel more comfortable around her than any other member of my family, I chased after her, running in the direction of her soft footsteps laughing quietly to myself.

"Viktoria, do I really have to chase you?" There was no reply, "You know that once I catch you I would not let you off easily" I warned her even though I knew that never worked. Shutting the noises and smell of the night and focused on her alone as I moved slowly through the small forest that surrounded the mansion, I stopped quickly as I heard a tree branch break as soon one or something stepped on it but it did't come from up the tree nor from the front. The noise sounded like it came from the path that I had just taken which was the most important detail as it came from behind me to indicate that it was not my sister Vika. I turned quickly at my speed and waited in my fighting state, not long after that I felt the air move as Vika came at my side and I knew that she heard the thread as well. I silenced her by putting my finger on my mouth, shhing her when she tried to speak.

Slowly Dimitri moved in front of his sister to make sure that no harm came to her and listened as the steps became louder as they came near. "Dimka, who are they?" Dimitri could sense his sister fear to which he tried to comfort her my taking her hand while he still stood in front of her with his back at her and said,

"It will be OK Vika. If it gets ugly, run and don't stop until you are safe. Do not come back for me understood?" She nodded in agreement of accepting his request.

They're smell started to reach us and I knew there were humans among the vampires which provide right moments later as they stepped in front of us and away from the shadows. I quickly recognized Rozas' family in the center with our family guards around them as they _followed my father_.

"There you are son. I have been looking for you" It burnt Dimitri to hear the word _son_ come from his fathers' voice let alone the noise alone.

"Father, what pleasure do I own you that you are looking for me?" Throughout that I could not help but think of what Rose would have thought of me as at that point my voice was not gentle or _human_.

"Nice to see you too son. Why is that I have heard of you interrupting a dinner? What are you trying to do?" In a flash he was only few inches away from me and the look on his facial expression could kill.

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to do the _right thing_ and protect her. It was unfair, one human girl against those bastards" I moved forward closing that small space between us.

"Why are you supporting that behavior? You are the king, ruler so start acting like it and demand them to stop what they are doing." I shouted _hoping_ that would allow him to sink those words in that thick, cold mind.

He growled, "You will not speak to me like that boy." Dimitri laughed HHHHHGJK

at the** boy** word,

"Oh really, we both know that I am not a boy and haven't been one in centuries" And with that Dimitri pushed his father back away from his space as well as his sisters'.

"How DARE you" His father screamed as he ran at Dimitri clearly to cause hurt to which Dimitri was able to see but only had a few moments to which he was able to push his sister away gentle to avoid the impact of the attack on her. Whereas he was unable to defend himself as he found himself flying through the air for few seconds before landing with a loud _thud_. That took all of Dimitri's' patience away as he ran full speed at his father to throw him against the tree few yards away. "Vika go home" She hesitated "NOW" And with that she ran for home never looking back as her brother asked her for.

The guards started surrounding me as they went into attack mode, the same as I did earlier "As your future King, I demand you to leave and you know what I will do if you don't"." Slowly they retreated as they made their way towards _their king_.

"Go, go start moving" I said while walking towards the Hathaways, hoping for Roses' happiness that they would make it out alive. But not long after I heard a new comer

"Dimitri, what are you doing?" Dimitri was able to relax and sigh in relief as he heard Ivan's' voice.

"Ivan help me get them out of here safe," He looked at me strangely

"Help them? Are you out of your mind?"

"Please help me get them out safe" I begged him to which he replied

"Fine." As Ivan made his way closer to his friend Dimitri ready to aid his service.

"Two each?" Ivan smiled before taking Alberta into his arms and Mikhail on his back,

"Race you" And off he went

.

"Janine, please let me keep you safe from my father…for Rose" I pleaded.

"Fine" She let a growl with that answer as I picked her up into my arms.

"Abe?" Sighing he went onto my back. "Hold on tight" I said as I chased after Ivan through the woods. I was able to study Janine's' discomfort at the speed that we were traveling to some extend pleased me to know one of her weakness…well two if you count the main weakness she has as well as the rest of the family, keeping Rose safe. Without breaking my full speed I asked, "What were you doing?"

"None of your business" Rose definitely got the anger from the Hathaways' side, first the expression from her aunt and now this from her mother. Even though I only met Rose for couple of hours at most, I knew she needed time to cool off therefore I let silent evolve around us and just focused on the run to save their lives.

"Getting old Dimitri?" Ivan said with a light tone when I came closer.

"You wish" I chuckled at how he can make such comments in times like this,

"Don't worry, I'll say I took them all by myself if they ask" I said reassuring him.

"What? No come on Dimka you know I would help you no matter what. But I do have to ask, why help them?" He slowed his peed as their house came to view. Not caring about their presences I said,

"You know the girl I saved earlier?" He nodded his head encouraging me to go on.

"They are her family."

He laughed, "Only you will find yourself in situations like this.

"Most likely" I mutter.

He started leaning on a tree nearby as he could not hold the amount of laughter within him, "Please _Dimka_ there is no 'most likely' in that issue since you like getting on the bad side of your fathers' wishes. You should have heard him scream that hideous sound when he first heard," But I knew something was wrong as his face took the expression of seriousness.

"What?" I asked worriedly as he was trying to hide something "What is it Ivan?"

"You need to keep her safe" He replied looking at me before he looked around at them "All of you. I heard he is determined on finding out who she is and seeing as she _is_ a Hathaway would be a problem," He paused before continuing "He _will_ kill her. Our kind will kill her.

With full concern I turned to the Hathaway to see the same emotion clearly visible on their expression._ What have I done to Rose? And here I was hoping to save her from those bastards to end her up as my fathers' new favorite hunt game. Would she ever forgive me for involving her in such trouble without her aware of the consequences? _I beautiful sight caught my eyes as I looked at Rose through her window, walking around her room in what looks like as if she was lost in her thought and she would smile once in a while. And the thought of her thinking about our small moment made my heart clench at the thought of it.

Unwillingly I turned away from such sight to look at her family hoping they would agree to what I wanted to occur, "Let me protect her? I will be there with her knowledge or not. Let me be near Rose?" I pleaded yet again to her family.

"As if you weren't the cause of it already. No you cannot, absolutely no" Her mother shouts crashing my hope of it working.

"What a minute? If it wasn't for _him_ she would be dead" Ivan defended me from her words, "You should be grateful for his voluntary service to protect your daughter. They would have found her anyway when they realize there is a teenage Hathaway around, breath."

Slowly I turned to Alberta for a reason I do not know, all I knew was I needed her to see that Roses' safety is important to me. "Alberta please let me protect her? Abe? Mikhail? Janine I need all of your support. My father would not stop at nothing to bring misery to you all and me… It's clear that by harming Rose would bring such things." With that speech I waited for their answer.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think they should do? Let the creature they were taught to hate as they grow up or would they let their differences aside and protect her together? But the question that is most important is, is there protection enough to prevent such fate to occur to their Rose<em>


	5. Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead**

**Chapter five: Mystery **

After their torture, they left for yet another mystery place to which they never tell me about. As I sat alone in the dark, tiredness visible on my body yet unable to rest as all the events today kept flashing on my mind, meeting Dimitri _my hero_, the expression on my families face as they took Dimitri in distaste visible, written all over their faces. The shouting that I received as I came home and the warning to stay away from him. Why would they want something that felt so good away from me, he made me more happy in those precious couple of hours that most people did in my life time of knowing them.

For some reason all those warnings that I received about _vampires_ flashed and started to take control of my thoughts complete to which I moved and turned the television on in hopes of forgetting about that. But of course it was way late that no good programs where on as it's all advertising products.

"_Mum where are you?" I turned and looked for my mother._

"_Right here love, come to mum. I need to tell you something." Excitedly I ran into her arms and she carried me into my bedroom to prepare me for bed. "Baby-"_

"_I'm not a baby mama. I'm almost five now so I'm big and strong" I stood up from my bed to show her my arms. Laughing, my mother pretended to see it careful as if having a hard time believing my 'muscles'. _

"_Oh I see wow they are huge" She raised her arms up high and apart as if to show the description of how huge it was._

"_Love, would you like to hear a story about bad people?" I looked confusingly at her for that as I could not understand why anyone would be bad to anyone else, I was too innocent to understand the real world where many people would go out of their way to ensure misery in others' lives. Janine looked at her daughter with wishful thinking of what undisturbed mind is like; to be innocent from such thoughts or even the acknowledgment of all the wrong things in life, the misery of ones' life from the day they were born crying as they came into the world. In many ways Janine as thought that the real reason of such cries at born is some sort of indication of how they would face all the conflicts, issues and misery throughout their lives on earth. _

"_Bad people mum? Is it scary?" She looked afraid before she toughed up, with a sudden intake of air into her lungs, "Yes mommy tell me."_

_Janine began the story with a small smile on her face before it became blank. "Many, many years ago, there was this…umm kind, vampire" She said with distaste in her mouth._

_Vamp…vampires?" Rose asked._

"_Yes baby girl, vampires…" Janine concentrated on her daughter deciding to continue with the story at she knew were true or keep her daughter in the dark, "Where was I? Oh yes vampires. You see these things are… were not good as they get the pleasure from taking ones' life by sucking them dry completely." _

_That confused the young Rose who was paying full attention to her mothers' word up until now. "Mommy, what do they suck dry completely?"_

_Janine regretted at how it was a good idea to tell her one child of such things and wanted to stop from telling her more about it but it is her duty to inform her._

"_You see baby, they as in vampires suck human blood" She cleared her throat as she pulled her daughter into her arms cuddling her and in a way trying to tell her that she will always be there for her. Looking down at Rose she continued the story that has been passed down to her at her age but Janine was sure of one thing and that was that she will protect her daughter from any threat that she might face in the future as well as make sure to keep her in the dark from __**them**__. _

Rose could not figure why that memory of her mother telling her about vampires appeared out of nowhere. She shakes her head in hope of clearing that thought from her mind as it was ridiculous to even be thinking of. She picked her phone from the coffee table in front of her as her dialled her mothers' number but was might with no reply such was the same result with all her family. She started worrying as she was unable to reach them and seeing as its way past midnight caused her more worry and started to imagine the possible excuse for why they are not here or not picking her call.

After a long time of trying to distract herself from the worry for her family but most importantly her thoughts that kept thinking about Dimitri, that stranger that saved her life, the same man that made her feel some sort things that she thought she could never feel after trying so many times with other males at school or outside it. She couldn't take the feel that she felt in her heart, the feeling of emptiness, a loneliness and so on. Slowly she moved off the couch that could not offer her comfort today after turning the TV off and heading in the direction of her bedroom. She felt herself shiver as she entered her room, looking around the room she discovered it was the open window that allowed the cold wind to rash through that small opened space.

I started rubbing my hands up and down my arms to create enough friction of heat and moved towards the window to close it. Even after the window was closed, she still felt cold and her body would not stop shivering.

Moving around her room while she collected her clothing for the night, she could feel eyes on her following her around as she moved her room. Immediately she walked into her as she could not see anyone or think of anyone willing to stand outside gazing at her in this cold night. She walked towards her bathroom in hopes of taking her mind of off things and allows her to relax her body from many thoughts that keeps going through her head

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you all again for waiting so long for this chapter and the one before this. Debbie, thank you for the edit as always, you are wonderful and am honoured to have you as a beta.<em>**


	6. Really worth it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead!**

**shadowhuntergirl1011 this is for you, hope you like it.. So sorry to anyone who was waiting for this.. I began my uni studies and just been so busy!**

**Chapter six: Really worth it?**

Chapter 6:

Dimitris' patient was running low as he stood before the family of the girl who has taken over his thoughts and his frozen heart.

He could not help himself as he pleaded to them once again, but with each plead they would have confusion and less cruel words towards him. That expression on their faces gave him hope "Please let me guard her, with everything I have in me. Please don't let her die, because of my fathers' hate" I begged with my head bowed down, afraid of what I might see on their faces.

"I would say yes, but _you_ would bring harm too her Dimitri. Besides our families never liked each other for centuries and-"Alberta stopped herself from adding more negative reasons on why _he_ could not protect her niece. It was easy to see the emotions that were displayed on his face and it allowed Alberta for a change of heart towards at least one of _them_. Throughout watching her niece growing up, she has noticed that she does attract a lot of the opposite sex, but never in her wildest dream has she thought she would attract a creature known not to love. Yet here it is in front of her as he pleaded to protect the girl that should be his enemy.

"Janine, maybe we could come up with a compromise that would suit us as well as Roses' protection.

"Sister, surely you are not thinking of allowing him to guard her. Do I need to remand of why we hate them?" She turned to look at her sister as she had a plead look of wanting to protect her daughter from a creature that she grow up told to hate. That is something that is different between Janine and her sister Alberta, Alberta believes in change of people even vampires it seemed. She never took the whole hatred from their parents at least not the same way Janine seems to have taken.

"Janine, that's not what I meant" Albertas' patients were always tested when it concerned her sister especially about such things... Rose. "Jane, you know she means that world to me too-"  
>"She's my daughter not yours"<br>Sensing the emotions, Dimitri turned around leaving them to have the small privacy that can be found between them. And if he was honest with himself, it was also for the hope of a glance at Rose but that hope was turned down as he could not see her anywhere. Turning back he said, "You know what, don't bother. I don't need to protect her after all she has _you lot..._

And slowly he turned to leave with the quite Ivan who has been observing the discussion but made sure to give him a knowing look. At that Ivan knew what he was doing and decided to play along as he too walked away as expected just before he was out of view, they heard, "Dimitri wait" Yet he was not satisfied with that and decided to keep walking until they were out of sight.

"What was that for? I thought you wanted them to say yes, not _walk away_ when they call your name" Ivan shakes his head as he walks away further from the mortals.

Dimitri turned and looked at him with a smirk, "Just want them to leave me alone when I do my job...that and the fact that I _want_ them to beg for my help."

"Not going to earn you some future points of bedding their daughter-"Dimitri interrupted his long time friend, backing up backwards Ivan surrounded his hands above his head "What?"

"She is not like that, I don't want her for that" Dimitri declared.

"Really Dim, never thought of that with her?" Ivan smirked as he questioned his friend.

"Maybe but _she's_ different, I don't want her for _that_ alone" He paused before he realized something, "crap I'm whipped"

"Glad you know that" Ivan laughed as he looked at someone who never felt any kind of affection towards other women, _needs_ as they used to say it. "You know, I still don't get why you are like this towards this one human. Many of your past ladies are much easier on the eye and _willing_ to please you in anyway yet you go for that one"

"Ivan?" Dimitri asked nervously.

"Yeah, yeah I won't tell _her _that... But she will find out sooner or later" Ivan ran in front of his friend to stop him from running and put a hand on his shoulder, "You need to make sure that she is worth it before you start fighting the hole vampire community for her"

"She is" Replied Dimitri without hesitation.

"Then you have me as your supporter. If a girl grabs your attention for more than _that_ reason then she must be worth fighting for besides I needed something to piss most of those bastards off."

Laughing Dimitri playful hit Ivan on his sides, "Come on, I'll race you to my apartment" And with that Dimitri took off in a blink of any eye, well in human eyes.

"Hey that's cheating, you have a head start" Ivan complained as he tried to catch Dimitri with little hope.

Looking back, Dimitri replied, "Come on old man."

**Rose**

After spending a long time in the bathroom, it still didn't help clear her mind from the thoughts of the mysterious dark haired man. Dimitri. Sighing she slowly gets out of the bath and wraps a towel around her body and making sure it would not slip down as she walks towards her bedroom. She leaves her hair still damped from the shower.

Once she left the room into her bedroom, she immediately went to her closet for her night clothing. Now dressed, she brushed her hair and made sure the water was dripping onto her towel. Looking around her room, she no longer felt the presence of someone's eyes on her and so she dismissed it as being paranoid and walked away from her room and headed down stairs.  
>I heard the front door open as I headed towards the kitchen for a late night snack. Afraid of what it could be, I picked a knife off the kitchen counter and headed towards the noise. "Put that knife away before you hurt yourself." Gasping Rose dropped the knife and turned around to look at the person who spoke those words...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Deb for the edit! YOU"RE THE BEST<strong>


	7. The emerald eyes str

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead**

**Chapter 7:**

Turning, Rose was met with a tall man, nearly as tall as Dimitri with emerald green eyes and slightly light brown messy hair. Very well build with is quite clear through the tight his shirt.

"You must be little Rose well maybe not little. I mean look at you... damn." Still not knowing who this stranger was, Rose quickly picked up her knife and started pointing at him and making him back off as she moved towards him.

"Wow the heck do you think you are?" She moves the knife fast towards him which made him jump away trying to save himself from this crazy female in front of him.

"What is wrong with you?"

With disbelief she answered him with a question, "What is wrong with you? Coming into my house,"

Without any warning he was behind her, one arm around her waist while the other around her wrist that holds the knife. Slowly he closes his mouth next to her right ear and whispers, "Like I said. Put that away before you hurt yourself. All you had to do was ask me not threaten to hurt me. Didn't't your mother teach you about guest manners?"

With a rough push she freed herself with a loud anger sigh, "I did ask you." After a few deep breath, very deep breath "You need to leave before I call the police"

"Police, I came through the front door without breaking it," he paused before continuing, "With a key". As if to prove to her, he showed her a key.

Pointing at the key, "How did you get that?"

"Your parents, I'm Adrian, Adrian Ivashkov." He put his hand out for her to shake it, but all she did was look at it as if deciding where there if was safe or not, she refused to touch him.

"Who?"

"You're new neighbor, some might even say _hot_"

"Well with that ego, of course you would think some would say that." Even though she said those words, some part of her could not agree about what she said as it's clear to her eyes that he is in fact '_hot'_ as he said.

He laughed as if guessing her thoughts. "Yeah that's what some say before they _get the real taste of me_."

"Get over yourself dude" Slowly still keeping her front towards him, she walked away with her eyes bearing into his, "Get out of my house."

He walked past her towards the living room as if he had not heard her and sat down, making himself at home. Disbelief of how a stranger could make himself at home without an invitation. "Who exactly invited you in this house without a brain in their heads?"

He started laughing but soon stopped as he realized that she was _not_ joking around, Clearing his throat. He started to realize the injuries on her face and hands and cursed himself for not realizing it soon. "What happened to you?"

"What...?" Rose asked not getting his change of mood from an ego man to concerned man, "What do you mean?" She finished her sentence hoping he was able to acknowledge her confusion about his question.

"Your face and hand" He replied as he slowly gets up from his sitting position and walked towards her, stopping in front of her staying away from her personal space.

"Oh" Adrian watched the girl of his co-workers, as she realize the injuries on her body, as if they weren't there before Adrian asked about it. While waiting for her answer, he could not help himself from the obvious, her beauty. It was clear to any eyes the beauty she possess, with those beautiful chocolate like eyes to the silk looking brown hair. _Her body_ brought a different emotion within him; he could not control some parts of him especially his lower body part.

Rose on the other hand wasn't sure what she was feeling for this man, if you asked few minutes ago, she would have wanted nothing more than to run the knife that she had dropped from her hands when he was behind her earlier through his heart but now seeing this new side of him, she didn't know what to feel.

Smiling he said, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Was the only thing that she could say as he caught her by surprise as if her brain was unable to understand his question.

"Your face and hand?" Adrian was starting to wonder if the misunderstanding had anything to do with what had happened to her and he was weighting his decisions on either to take her to hospital or not.

"Just got caught in a gang thing, they attacked me." She said hoping to give the '_no worries'_ behavior so he could drop it, but soon got more questions and realized that she was not getting what she wished.

"What gang?" Even though he asked the question it was clear to him what had happened and what type of _'gang'_ she was referring to, now the story fits, on how her father was very kin on him going to stay with her while they were away on the hunt. As much as Adrian wished he was there with them, killing those unnatural _things_ gone from the face of the earth.

"Don't worry, someone was there for me before they got whatever it was they were looking for." _Your blood_ thought Adrian, but made sure it was only in his mind.

"Who?"

"Some guy, well not just a guy. He was sweet and all. Even took me into his apartment. He's Russian"

That last information alerted him "What Russian?"

"He's new around here but you should have seen him, they were scared of him as soon as they heard his voice." From the excitement in her voice, it was clear that she saw him more than just a man who was there for her, more like a crush. She excitedly walked and jumped onto the couch making room for him, forgetting that he was a stranger instead of a friend that she wanted to tell about the _man_ who seems to control her heart and brain.

"What does he look like?" HE was praying as he asked he who the person was, hoping it was not who he was almost certain of.

"Dimitri" She said as if it was natural to call the name of an enemy, _unnatural thing_.

At that time he promised to always try to keep her away from that thing and hope it wasn't too late to rescue her from his charms. Their minds were on the same subject, Dimitri but with different reasons, hers' were on how they spent their time together whereas Adrian's' was more on how to kill him.

"What something to drink?" She wanted an excuse to move away from him as she was sensing negative thoughts and some part of her thought it was about Dimitri, to which made no sense to her as she was sure they had never met.

"Water would do" He replied with a distant voice as if his body was not in the same room as her, hoping to distract him, she pushed him down onto the couch more, to which she was thankful that it worked as he started focusing on her, as he tried to press her on the couch beneath him. With a excuse of her injuries, she was able to walk away without a fight saying, "I would prefer chocolate milk shake though"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thank you Deb for the edit, naming the chapters' tittle and helping with Adrians' character<strong>


	8. A step

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead**

Chapter 8: A step

Throughout the late night he was able to get her to loosen from the stiff posture that was visible earlier. At some point she had leaned on him as sleep became harder to avoid, not watch television while trying, was not such a good idea.

Adrian tried not to move an inch as he was afraid of disturbing the beauty that had her head against his shoulder and if he was honest with himself he didn't want her to wake up and realize their position and move. He didn't want to lose the warmth that her body brought him. Moving slowly with caution he moved his left hand to move the hair that was on her face, for the purpose of wanting her face visible to him, but ended up loving the feel of it on his hand and allowed himself few moments of weakness by feeling her hair.

Around sunrise, the family and two guests arrived while Rose and Adrian were cuddled up on the couch. Abe has always been protective of his daughter so there was some negative emotion at the sight even though Adrian is a well trained and loved boy from their world and most likely the best selection for Rose.

The guest on the other hand was disappointed as this simple sight was a message to him of what could not be, if it were him and her on the couch. With anger rising within him, he was tempted to just walk away while he still had the chance, but his legs would not let him do as he desires as it was glued to the ground.

The other guest moved towards his friend as he realized from his body language that he was in pain at the sight in front of them.

"Дмитрий, спускаться" Said Ivan as he puts his hand on Dimitri's shoulder. (Dimitri, come down).

With a nod, he tried to calm himself down. He coughed out loud to warn the sleeping head of their company. Rose was the one who got up first and very quickly before turning around to see that Dimitri was the one that coughed.

There he was with all his glory, but he was not alone as her parents were there with smirked smile on their faces which was the opposite of Dimitri's, but there was one more person that Rose was sure she has never met before. He had a hand on Dimitri's shoulder.

Not getting the reason to Dimitri's facial expression as sleep was still clouding her thoughts, but was soon cleared up when she heard Adrian growl as he got up. Panicking she looked at Dimitri and tried to send messages that it was _not_ what it looks like. All Dimitri did was nod before turning toward her parents.

Clearing her throat she said, "Can I talk to you? Dimitri?"

Curious at what she wanted he followed willingly in the direction of the upper part of the house and into a room to which he decided was hers.

"What are you doing here?" She asked immediately as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you in _my house_." She said slowly as if he had a hard time understanding the language.

"That?" He paused as he looked for an excuse of why he was here apart from the truth which he was not willing for her to know. "Your parents invited me to breakfast" As he said that, he made sure to let them know before the cover blow up.

"And the guy?" There was curiosity in her eyes and some part of him felt a small insecure about being able to hold her interest for long time.

"A friend"

"_He_ was invited too?" She couldn't help herself as she slowly took his hand and walked towards her bed and sitting beside him. Immediately she knew that he was lying about why he was here. She held his hand in both her hands while it rested on her lap.

"Do you want me gone?" He started moving as if welling to leave her alone and he immediately loved the reaction he got from her as she throws herself at him to stop him from moving away from her. This allowed their position to change as she was now sitting on him with both legs around his waist and right there he thought that this is how they should also be and never have her off his body. Sadly once Rose noticed their position she jumped off of him and sat next to him with only small space between them.

"I don't want you to go" I answered and I could feel a blush coming onto my face as I thought of me on top of him again.

Slowly he kissed the side of her head before whispering, "What is in that head of yours?"

"Umm...nothing"

Curiously Dimitri pulled back for a better look at her and pulled her hair back to see the damage that his _kin_ had done to her. Gentle he rested his hand of the side of her face, wanting nothing more than to heal her at that moment.

"About earlier…" Rose started the reason for coming into her room in the first place but though it was not the right time to talk about it as she refuses to change the atmosphere they were surrounded by. But Rose had no such luck as Dimitri dropped his hand to his side and try for a better view of her and right there she knew that they had to talk.

"I had no right to be upset at the sight that I found you and _him in_" Even though he wished he hadn't used such tones to which would lead her into the life he wishes to keep her safe from, he **_could not_** help himself.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it" Was her answer to which his world came crashing down as the thought of what she couldn'tcontrol. Rose was confused at why his expression was so visual, well up until he opened his mouth to speak.

"Of course, I will leave you alone." He got up much quicker than before and started making his way to the door, Rose just sat there as she was still processing his words but raced to him so she stood between him and the door.

"No, not that kind of I couldn't help it. I meant that I was sleeping and can't control my movements." Without warning him she stood on her toes and kissed him. It takes quite a lot to catch Dimitri by surprise to which he was stunned at her actions before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her so she could stand on his shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Deb <strong>


	9. Breakfast at Hathaways'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead**

Chapter 9: Breakfast at Hathaways'

Third POV

"Rose...umm, Rose maybe we _should_ go back downstairs" Rose growled and pushed him back down on the bed and climbed on top of him, grabbing his shirt to ensure no space was left between them.

Slowly Dimitri rolled them over so he was hovering above her while making sure none of his body weight crushed hers. They went right back to the passionate kisses that they were sharing earlier with Roza moaning every onces in a while. Dimitri thought that her moaning was surely the best sound any creature could make. Regretting his decision of stopping, he pulled her up with him while her arms and legs found their way around his body and held tight against him. Laughing at her behavior we walked away from the bed as that was the danger zone as he was afraid he would take her whether her parents were present in the house or not.

"Roza, get down" He replied trying to scowled at her but unable due to the happiness of her closeness.

"No" Rose answered stubbornly and tightened her hold on him. All Dimitri could think of, was _bad move sweet cake_ as he felt her lower body part touching where he needed her most at that moment and if he was honest with himself, every day.

Putting her head onto his neck, breathing his lovely scent and trying extremely hard to slow down her _need_ for him eventually released herself from him and dropped but held his arms for a moment as she tried to catch her balance meanwhile he was watching her curiously as if she held the answer to the world, _his world_.

"Good to have you back" Ivan said and it was easy to detect the relief he felt of having another of his hind around him while he was surrounded by hunters who _live _to _kill him_.

Dimitri mumbled 'sorry' as he continued to follow Rose and sat beside her, Ivan could see that Dimitri was always ensuring that the hunter boy was not close to her. It still confused him to why Dimitri was hooked on the girl as he had many centuries to look at the most beauty creatures especially their girls.

"Breakfast's ready" Shouts Alberta from the kitchen while Dimitri and Ivan looked at each other for excuses of how to get out of it. Rose pulled Dimitri back as the rest started heading in the direction of the washing room. With a quick giggle at the expression of his face, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling him towards them. All he could do was smile like a fool and just follow her lead, no matter where it would lead.

"Umm smells yummy, really yummy" Alberta always loved how Rose reacts to her cooking.

"Thank you dear. Why don't you all sit, there is plenty for everyone"

"Come you two" Rose lead Dimitri and Ivan toward the dining table to which Dimitri immediately pulled the middle on so that Rose could sit. After she got over the shock at someone so young displaying such behavior of the olden days she moved to sit down while Dimitri helped push her chair in before sitting on her right whereas Ivan did the same with Alberta and sit on the left side of Rose.

Rose noticed that both Ivan and Dimitri were not eating but decided to not acknowledge it to the others who were too busy eating. But being Rose who is curious didn't last long as her patience to be quite about why, "Why aren't you eating?" Rose asked quietly so that only Dimitri could hear her both realizing that Ivan could hear her clearly and exchanged looks with his friend as if warning him to keep quiet about their real reason.

"Nothing, just not hungry"

"I thought you said you came here for breakfast with my family" Dimitri detected confusion in her tone as she realized what he told her earlier up in her room. Both of them didn't realize that they were loud enough that everyone on the table heard their conversation clear enough.

Adrian couldn't help himself but say, "Yeah its rude _not _to eat when someone invites you into their _home_." He kept his eyes on Dimitri challenging him to say it while Abe could not decide which side to take; Adrian's' to make his _guest _uncomfortable or Dimitri's' to cover up for him as his daughter was present at the table.

Turning his face towards Alberta while searching with his hand that was under the table to find Roses' and held on to it as if needing her closer than just sitting beside her. "I'm truly sorry Alberta but I… we ate just before you came to my apartment, but didn't know how to refuse such an offer" He turned his focus back on Rose for the last part as he made it clear that seeing _her_ was the offer he could not refuse. With a disappointment sigh Adrian turned back to eating as it was clear that Dimitri and little Rose were not going to be paying attention to anything anyone apart from each other.

"Ahem" Alberta cleared her throat as she could sense the negative emotions coming off of her brother in law. Her thoughts about Vampires started to change well for Dimitri and Ivan that is as she got to know them a bit better at the breakfast table as well as acknowledge the happiness from her nieces' face and body language as she was more talk-able and seemed to smile more.

Rose POV

"Do you have to leave?" I nagged as I walked both guests towards the front door while Dimitri keeps bumping his hands against mine. It warmed my heart at that simple movement as it displayed his affection towards me. The man in question chuckled at my behavior about them leaving.

"Roza, I _will _see you again but right now I need to go and see my forks before they start hunting me down."

Every time I would turn to look in Ivan's direction, he seems to be studying me as if trying to figure the very soul of me but it's clear that it was not in a 'interested way' definitely not the way Dimitri looked at me.

"Alright but soon I hope" I said trying to get some reassurance that I would see him soon, but my thoughts were interrupted as Ivan decided to finally speak since it was only the three of us.

"At this rate expect a wedding ring _very soon. _Sorry Dimka but Rose has you under her spell. A very powerful spell" Turning toward me, he took my right hand to Dimitri's' distaste and softly kissed the back of my hand with a final words, "It has been a pleasure being in your company. Such a pleasure and hope to have the chance once more."

And with that he was out the door towards our drive, but I was not able to see anything farther as Dimitri closed the door and stood between the door and I trying to catch my attention.

"Rose, kiss me" The feelings within me were jumping all over body at the thought of him wanting me to _kiss him_.

"No," And Immediately his face falls as he heard that but ignoring his expression, "I want _you _to kiss me"

"Well that can be arranged," I slowly closed my eyes and opened my mouth slightly, ready for him. I heard his smooth soft chuckle before the feel of similarity and warm touch my lips. Not helping myself I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and took the back of his hair, pushing him closer to me.

"Ahem" I heard my aunty clear her throat, we both pulled back blushing, but I soon glared at her for ruining our moment. She quickly said, "I don't think your parents would like that" At that moment I realized that she didn't include herself.

"You two should be careful, many people would want to hurt you both if they find out just how close you are" Even though she talked to both of us, it was clear that most of her words were towards him, not that I understood any of it. I mean why anyone would want to hurt us for being together.

"Because of somethings that I wish to keep you safe from" Turning sharply towards the voice, ending up facing Dimitri.

"You said that question out loud Rose" He smiled at me.

"What things?"

"Nothing for now" He walked towards me and pulled me to him by the waist, softly kissing my forehead. "Bye Rose…Mrs _Petrov" He respectfully bowed to both of us before opening the door and out he went. _

_"Good morning aunty" And with a kiss I walked upstairs to get ready for today._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you Deb<em>**


	10. Going our separate ways?

_**Sorry guys, I know that its taking long but I just can't seem to balance my Uni life with my free time for my stories as well as time with family and friends!**_

_**I am trying to balance it though so fingers crossed... Enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead**

**Chapter 10: Going our separate ways?**

Third POV

"Morning mother," Said Dimitri as he sat down onto the chair in front of his family not helping the bad mood in his tone as his morning seems to be turning from out of this world to well…hell would be the right word for it.

"Ivan, have a seat" Said the most powerful voice in the room, the ruler of their world.

"Why should he? I'm the one you wanted to talk to" Dimitri tried to prevent one of his very rare true friends that he had throughout this world, stay out of this issue that he was aware would not end well either today, tomorrow or future. He just hopes that he would be capable to defend and protect his loved ones.

"That's alright Dimka, I don't mind" Ivan reassured his long time friend. He slowly sat on one of the seats; he could not help himself as he made sure that he was nowhere near the outraged King. Dimitri smiled at his dear friend as he too realized the outcome of why he took one the farthest seat in the room before turning to his _father_.

"Yes, why was I called in here today? Make it quick, I have elsewhere to be" Dimitri could not contain his hatred towards his father through his voice insuring that they knew he would rather be somewhere; anywhere but here.

"DO NOT. Speak. To. Me. Like. That"

"Like what?" Dimitri screamed as he got out of his chair and walked towards the king without having a second look at the guards as they started to surround him like a prey would a predator.

"Dimka honey, behave please" Olena quickly got between her two most important men in her world. "Please son, for me" She knew that last part would always stopped any kind of war for her alone. Sighing Dimitri sat down on his chair again.

All this time, his father just sat on his high chair and watched his son in disappointment for many reasons, but all leading him to not being the son he had always wanted. The kind of son that would follow his rules and make him proud, but instead a son that goes out of his way to ensure such disappointment.

Dimitri looked around for his three sisters, not havivg them in no harm in any way as it was clear that they are alwayss affected by the brothers' and fathers' arguments, well two of his sisters but _not Sonya! _She has always loved it when the two argued; wanting no peace between father and 'his only heir'.

Dimitri has always loved his sisters even Sonya with her determination in succeeding in the fall of her own brother fortune. If he had to choose, it was obvious that it would be Vika that he would protect above all his siblings for many reasons such as her being the youngest and full of life.

Clearing his throat, Dimitri's' father slowly stood up with clear determination of wanting the attention of all. "It's time you take your role serious, son"

"What role?"

"You are our future king-"

"If you ever die" Dimitri mumbled

Shooting his son a hard look he continued with his speech "- as I was saying, you are our future king and you need to start acting like it"

"What? You mean act like a spoilt moron who expects others to lick his hands. No thanks" With a sharp movement, he stood right out of his chair and pulled Ivan with him while making sure that Ivan was behind him at all times as they backed away from everyone in the room.

"We. Are. Not. Done" The king spoke with a dramatic pause with each word that he spoke. "Guards" With that word some of the guards surrounded them, blocking their way to the door; forcing them towards the king and company.

Rose POV

"Well that was interesting" Adrian broke the silent that we all have found ourselves in right after Dimitri and Ivan left. _I wish they didn't have to leave. Things were better with him around_.

With a little giggle, my aunt said "Yeah something like that"

"Well off I go" I started walking quickly towards my room with crossed fingers _hoping for no interruption_.

"Rose" My father spoke with such power that I had to stop as soon as I heard his command but didn't turn around to look at his face; knowing full well that it was a disappointment emotion displayed on them.

"Yeah dad?" I was only able to whisper the words out.

"Turn around" There it was; the commanding tone again. Turning around, my eyes were unable to meet his as I was staring into the emerald green eyes of Adrian, wishing for some sort of help from him whereas all he did was sit up more comfortably with his right leg folded onto his other leg and did I mention a small smile of his mouth? Yea well it was there, I can tell you that. What a man? The kind of man willing to fed a lady to the shark.

"Yeah dad" My voice was nothing more than a small whisper.

"What was that?" He asked furiously, demanding for answers and not very patient about having to wait for me to build up my courage to speak back to him. "Well I am waiting Rosemarie" _Darn he's mad,_ was the only thing running in my mind. My father is pissed.

"Well that was nothing" I said quickly defending myself from such harsh words that might leave Abes' mouth.

"Nothing? It did not look like nothing. Young lady, _you_ need to stop whatever feeling it is that has you behaving like _that_. He is _too_ old for you. Understood?"

With a sudden confidant in myself, "No"

"No, you don't understand? Rose, you need to pay attention when I speak to you" I just kept looking at him, letting the real meaning of my word.

"Rose honey?" I heard my aunts' voice cutting through the stare that I had with the old man. I immediately turned towards her "Yes?"  
>"He is to old for you"<p>

"How can you say that? I really thought you were cool with us now that you spent some time with him" She had an agonizing look upon her features as she weighted the great amount of how Dimitri was important to her only niece.

"Well- umm well…." She was unable to complete the rest of her sentence.

"Aunty, I really wanted you to like him" And with that I left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Deb thank you for the edit even though with your condition.<strong>

**Hope everything goes well on Tuesday...**


	11. Boyfriend?

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the VA and the Characters**

**Chapter 11: Boyfriend?**

DPOV

"Where do you think you're going son?" My fathers' voice was much closer than I would have liked it to be.

"Away from here" Dimitri said with such power in his voice that can match his fathers' easily. Yet again Ivan stood beside him letting Dimitri know that he has his back, just like true friends would.

"Are you going against your king?" Dimitri could only watch as his father kept his eye on Ivan and he knew it would be less threatening if he didn't interrupt…yet.  
>"No sire, I am just standing up for my dear friend"<p>

"By doing that you _are_ going against your king, boy" Dimitri could definitely feel the change of course into something more unsafe.

Ivan's voice cut him out of his thoughts, "So it is, sire"

"I would not do that if I were you young Ivan" Robert laughed at the amount of power he had over those who choose the other side instead of his, "I wouldn't want to be responsible for your _poor old family_" With a pause he continued, "Now do we?"

Dimitri immediately wrapped Ivan up in his grip just before Ivan had the chance to jump his father. That would do more damage and its clear to Dimitri that is exactly the reaction he wanted from Ivan.

Dimitri started pulling him back with words ensuring that none of the guards were in attack mood, well more than they already are.

Pushing the door aside he kept dragging Ivan until they were a safe distance away from the nightmare. Pushed up against the wall and started to reason with him, "Ivan stop, _that's_ what he wants you to feel."

Still not convinced about the situation about his family's safety, the test of strength was tested as both would push each other.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to your family Ivan. They are like my family to me and _I won't let anything happen to them. _No matter what or who is the threat."

"Humph" Ivan sighed out loud as he gave up the fight to kill the Dimitri's' father for now.

Ivan changed the subject into something Dimitri hoped to not think of, "You know he _will _go after Rose, especially once he knows who she is"

Putting his hand through his hair as a distressing look started to take a hold of his facial expression.

Ivan went closer to his brother in more ways than blood and put a comforting touch on one of his shoulder. "We won't let anything or _anyone_ close enough to hurt her Dimka"

Dimitri was comforted by the support but this was going against everything; he does not want Ivan to have to risk his life and especially his family's life.

"What can we do?" Dimitri sounded helpless which was not like him as he was usually strong and knows what to do.

"_We _will think of something soon-"

"But what Ivan? You know as well as I that this will be hard especially when Rose has no idea who we are or that we even exist as _vampires_ and let's not forget her family _hates _us"

"We have to tell her, it's the only way to –"  
>"Absolutely not going to happen. She will hate me"<p>

"You need to or else you have to find a way that allows you to stay by her side literally twenty four seven" Ivan pause to let his words sink into Dimitri's' mind.

"You mean, _me as her boyfriend_?"

"What other way is there?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deb thank you for the edit!<strong>_

_**Sorry guys I know it took long and its very short by I just cannot balance my Uni life with this story at the moment but Im trying**_


	12. Extend of chapter 11: Boyfriend?

**I know that chapter 11 was short of the previse page so here is the rest that I have written for the same chapter… Thank you for those of you that have reviewed put me as an alert whether for this story of both of them, and those who added me as their favourite… The biggest thank you would have to go to Deb, yet again, I want to thank you for taking your time out in editing my work as well as give me ideas when I lose hope in reading more 'cause of the mind imagining block… **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything expect the plot**

**Extend of chapter 11: Boyfriend?**

"_**What other way is there?"**_

"There has to be other ways than _that_." Dimitri was lost at the thought of something he has been wishing for so long, but never _actually_ thought to happen.

"I thought you would jump at the opportunity of being with her?" Ivan took a long deep breath before he continued, "IS she just like the other girls, a girl who catches your attention. Someone like _Tasha_?"

**Dimitri's' POV**

I shoved him harder against the wall behind him, "Don't. You. Dare compare those two together"

_How dare he, after the kind of person she turned out to be. How could he compare someone so sick to Roza?_ Before doing something I regret later, I slowly backed away from someone so important to me before facing away from him and run towards some place that has brought peace to me for the small amount of time that I have known.

"Dimitri, come on I did not mean it like that" Ivan was close and Dimitri was able to identify not only by the calling but his footsteps. Not caring he moved through the trees to get a clear view of Roses' house. It was still day light around lunch time which was dangerous as his _kind_ tend to be weakened by the UV Rays of the sun especially as you live longer.

Ivan found his friend leaning against a tree while staring at the familiar home, the home of Rose. Sighing he came near him, "She really does mean a lot to you, doesn't she?" He asked him only wanting to hear it from him instead of the silent affection for the human girl.

"More than anything" Dimitri laughed with no humors, "I know, ME IN LOVE? But it happened when I lest expected it to occur. You would never know just how much rage I have for those sick, unnatural even our kind for beating her up. I would have loved to see them suffer the same amount of pain that she suffered." He made a sharp turn towards Ivan. "I almost lost her before I even met her. I might never have felt this _thing_ that possess me today, this wonderful feeling of knowing that someone means _that much to me_. She means that much to me" He whispered the last sentence before once again looking up towards her room.

Ivan felt his dear friend's pain at something that could, _most likely_ go wrong. "Humph, Dimka we need to find some way to protect her and you know it's only a matter of time before _he _finds her not to mention Tasha"

"She will never touch her; I won't let her near enough for that"

"We Dimitri, we" I smiled towards Ivan.

"Sorry about before, I just never want anyone compare Rose to _her_. Tasha is a monster even for us." Once again I found myself being comforted by Ivan.

"She will be OK, we just need to play our cards right"  
>"But how well? Do we need to play?" I asked, wanting some sort of reassurance that our strength would do.<p>

Laughing, Ivan said "Very good players…that's what we need to be"

They stayed in the same spot discussing some way in trying to outsmart the king Richard, his father.

At some point Dimitri was just staring with a smile over the shoulder of Ivan towards a house with a beautiful girl coming out of it; Rose. After turning to see what had changed his mood, he chuckled while getting up from the broken branch on the floor. "You have it _bad _my friend. Go to her and I will met you later on, somewhere" Ivan stopped walking after few steps and turned around towards Dimitri, "Be _charming _Dimitri." Ivan's' voice could be heard as he walked away laughing at his hopelessly in love best friend.


	13. Edens' café

**Here's chapter 12... hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: The world of VA belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Chapter 12: Edens' cafe **

**Third POV**

"Rose" She turned as she heard her name being called out in the empty space to find Dimitri jogging towards her. She smiled at him as she waited for him to reach her.

"Well hello" She was unable to stop herself from smiling a lot around him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"For you"

"For me?"

"I came for you." He stood in front of her with a smile; nothing indicating his early moods.

"Well where did you get that cheesy line from." She moved until her right hand was touching his chest whereas her left went up to his silk dark hair.

"From a book; 'how to please Rose'" He could not help himself as he slowly started to wrap her into his arm. "It a very popular book if I may say so myself"

"Really? By whom? I would _love _to meet him" They would keep getting closer and closer with each word spoken until the literally were touching their noses to one another.

"Umm let me think." He pulled back to touch his jaw with his unoccupied hand as he 'thought' his answer. "I believe he is a _very handsome _man, by the name Dimitri"

"Very handsome uh? Maybe I could meet him…through you maybe?"

"Will do my best, my lady" He bowed his head a bit as he played the part.

"Where were you going?" He said after few moments of silence between them which was only occupied by simply gazing at each other.

"Uh?"

Dimitri liked the thought of her forgetting her surroundings and noises around her while she looked at him with such affection that not even all the women that he has been with could compare; this was different.

"Where were you heading to?"

"Just going to get some lunch." Rose was afraid to ask him if he wanted to join her; even though they are close, she did not know how close he would want to get with her.

"Your family?"

"They left, again. They do that a _lot_." Both Rose and Dimitri wanted the same thing; spend as much time as possible with each other but both were afraid to take the next step first in fear of the other not feeling that way. "What about you?" Roses' voice was high pitched as her nerves started to kick in.

"Nothing…nowhere" Dimitri whispered.

"Well am hungry so…" Rose kept hoping he would ask her out on lunch date, she did not mind paying so long as he wanted _her_.

Rose kissed him softly on the lips before she walked towards the small cafe just ahead, looking back to see if he was still there.

"Wait Rose" Just when her hope was beginning to fail and crash, she heard that angel like voice going towards her. As she turned, she was surprised to find him right in front of her and not as distant as she thought he was from the direction of his voice earlier.

"Let me take you to lunch"

He waited nervously waiting for her answer while Rose froze at the thought of Dimitri asking her out; _actually asking her on a date, lunch date_.  
>"Sure but I'll pay" She tackled him backwards before taking off with the fastest speed she had in her.<p>

"Oh no you don't" Not seconds after that Dimitri had caught her and was holding her again going towards some ones' building. Taking her legs one at a time and wrapped them around his waist as she pulled him in for a kiss. More like kisses but all the better.

"Am paying," Dimitri said with no room to argue so she simply nodded her head as he took her hand and led her towards the cafe.

"I like coming here before I met you" She heard Dimitri say that while she has turned away from him but never realizing that he was looking at her.

"Welcome to Edens' cafe, how may I help you?" The worker behind the desk said was _that _cheerfulness; fake cheerfulness.

"Hello, table for two if you may" Rose just stood there as Dimitri worked his charm on the poor girl with a small smirk on her face.

After a while, she started leading as to our table, Dimitri pulled my seat out yet again so I could sit and pushed it closer to the table.

"The waitress will be here shortly. Enjoy your meal sir, madam." With a short bow, she was off in the direction we came.

"She made me feel so old, 'madam' come on" Dimitri laughed as he took my hand from across the small table that we are occupying.

"You will still look beautiful" He let his other hand wonder to her hair as he felt the softness of it. Her blush was worth the torture of his kin self-wanting more than just touching her.

"Was that included in the _book_?" Rose tried to change the focus of attention away from her as his gaze was really starting to do _bad_ things to her body.

"Absolutely" He chuckled at how she refuses to take his compliment which in his case she better learn to accept them as he plan on complimenting her as much as possible in their future. He did not realize that while he thought of _their_ future he had a smile wide enough to cover most of his features until he heard "What?"

"What, what?"

"Don't play games with me mister or I will-" But Rose did not get the time to finish as the waitress _finally_ made an appearance.

"Sorry about that." She passed them the menu. "What might you like to have?"

"Do you mind if you would return in a couple of minutes?" Dimitri asked in such a pleading voice that Rose was not surprised when the lady obeyed without any distaste of his want.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to order Russian food. It is really good and I want you to taste something that from culture" He lowered his head as if ashamed of feeling such a need.

With a smile on her face, Rose placed her hand on top of his and waited for him to look at her. "Where is it? On the menu, there are too many languages on it."

"Really? You would try it, for me?"

"Of course I would" Rose answered the question with no hesitation.

"Page five." He opened my menu and turned it my way, waiting for me to read it.

"These are not even _words_ as far as I'm concerned"

"Oh Rose, they are to _me_."

"What is it?"  
>"That is just black bread that can go with some of the Russian food on this menu. It's really tasty"<p>

"OK I trust you, black bread it is."  
>"Just the black bread? Order something else with it."<br>"How about you order it for me. If you know me so well, it should be easy for you to choose them."


	14. Trying something different

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Deb, thank you for being my beta**

**Chapter 13: Trying something different**

**RPOV**

Dimitri ordered our meals in Russia.

"How come they know Russian?" I said while we were waiting on our meals.

"It's an international cafe, so they usually know which country you came from by appearance, name and so on. I can't wait for you to try some of Russian traditional meals. They are delicious"

"_You_ are going to eat them aren't you?"

"Well about that I already _ate_ so am sorry" The disappointment was clear on my face which I did not make any effect to cover them up.

"I suppose but what? _I eat_ while _you watch_?" I pouted my lips as I begged him to share some with me.

Finally defeated Dimitri said, "Fine, I may just this once for you"

"You don't like to eat" I voiced my thoughts on his eating habit.

"Don't really have _food_ appetite"

"What appetite do you have then?" Even though it sounded like I was joking around, I was serious in finding out what Dimitri really liked.

He laughed to which I realized **(AN: Sorry guys but there are some words that are spelled differently in ****Australia**** than other countries, realize being one of them)** it was to cover up his time to think of something to say. "You don't want to know, love"

I held my breath at the word while Dimitri stiffen as he looked down away from my eyes. "I don't mind" Even though that came out of my mouth, I was not sure what it was for; the 'love' comment or wanting to know what he wanted.

It got awkward between us so I decided to change our topic. "What did you order for us?"

"Блины, Картошка pronounced as kartoshka, Пирог с Сыром, Русские Суши, Кулебяка с Рыбой. And to take home I ordered more of the Ежик/ Topt and Икра из Баклажанов"

"Uh? Come again"

"Oh so sorry" He shakes his head before he started to explain, "In order as I named them Blintzes, Dessert, Cheese pie, Russian sushi, Fish wrapped in dough. While the take away included Porcupine cake and eggplant salad"

"Wow"

Dimitri takes my hands in his as he looked into my eyes, "You will love it"

"Let's hope so"

"Let's make a bet, if you like it you have to give me a kiss…on the mouth"

"If I win?"

"What would you like?"

"Umm" Rose wanted to win this bet so bad in hopes of finding some truth in this "Well if I win, you have to be my slave for the day. Starting tomorrow"

After many beautiful moment shared between Dimitri and myself, our food arrived with me liking them all in the end so that meant I have lost the bet. It lead to a kiss, while we waited for our check but he stopped me, "Oh no, not here"

I blushed at him as he wiggled his eyebrow with his words. Once he paid, we departed towards my street; the sun was already starting to set.

"I had such a wonderful time and you were right, Russian made, are very tasty"

"Let's hope you mean just one Russian"

"Of course" I skipped…yes skipped from the happiness that I felt today; every moment with Dimitri truly is something to treasure. While we were walking Dimitri would bump his arms against mine until the point that I just grabbed his hand in mine, he turned to look at me startled not believing at my action.

"What?" I asked innocently while blinking my eyes. Laughing he took me into his arms for a quick hug before wrapping his right arm around my waist as he pushed me in front of him to excess an easier way to kiss me on my neck, hair and anywhere else that he could reach in the position that they are in.

"I had a wonderful day, Roza. I never want to forget this, just you and I" I was touched at how much spending time with each other meant to him especially when I never thought that he could feel the same amount of this strange new passion that we have found ourselves in. I turned towards him before lifting myself off my usually height to kiss him lightly on his right cheek then moving going to his neck and giving him the same treat that I received not long ago.

"We are here" I could hear the distaste in his tone as we got to my house but not before spending an hour at the park near by…like he said earlier 'just him and I and that was more precious than some fancy thing that some of the guys in my past thought was romantic on their dates. When I compare them to him, I kept asking myself why I even bothered with them.

I walked two of the steps before turning around to look at Dimitri, making us around the same height. Yeah he's that tall.

"You shouldn't come in" I mumbled the words quietly while looking at my feet.

"You are right" His voice broke while forming that sentence and I looked up wanting to see his expression.

Slowly he took my hands in both of his for each of his fingers to wrap mine with.

"It truly was a wonderful day today. All because of you."

When he let go of my hands, I felt empty.

"Bye" And with that I started to turn around ready to climb up the few steps before I could get to my front door.

"You forgetting something?" I heard him say.

Not knowing what he meant I turned around to ask him but I was met by his lips on mine; kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I lost any control as put my hands on his chest, feeling all that muscle before reaching my destination by wrapping him around his neck.

Few moments later, he slowly pulled away, "That's what you forgot to give me." Smirking he walked backwards away from me.  
>"Goodnight Roza, have nice dreams" With a finally smile he turned away and kept walking, never looking back.<p>

**DPOV**

Afraid of what I might do if I let myself look back while walking away from Rosemarie after that kind of date _and kiss_. I did not want to give her family more reason to hate me. Just imagine what they would do to me if they found me making out with her right in front of their house; I know I would hate it and most likely kill the guy who dares touch my daughter that is if Rose ever gives me the honour to get her pregnant. I scowled myself for thinking such thoughts that have very little possibilities, of having her in my bed to show her just how much love I have for her within my body.

Reaching my apartment after an hour or two spent just wondering around, I could smell that I had visitors inside uninvited. Slowly making sure that I was not taken by surprise, but realizing that I did not have to as she was right in front; clear for everyone to see.

"Tasha" Even I could hear the poison in my tone, so different than the tones that I got used to while enjoying my day with Rose.

"Aw come on Dimitri, don't you want me?"

"I rather die"

She laughed _that laugh I always wanted to cut off her air supply_ as she moved closer to where I was before trailing her fingers up my chest.

I quickly grabbed her hand to stop her, her action might have aroused me in my old days, but now I got anger as I wanted Rose's touch to be my last.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why? I came to see you silly" She raised her other hand to touch my lips but I made sure that she did not achieve such things by grabbing that hand as well.

"How did you get in my apartment?"

"Ah _come _on Dimka. Don't you remember the kind of _fun_ we use to have, we still can." I was not prepared when she rubbed her lower parts of her body against mine with just a little push to which trapped me against the wall. Using her hands that I thought I had them trapped twists so that she had my hand on her bottom, "I know you want this Dimitri, you always have" And that's when I heard a gasp coming just at the front door.

Horrified at the familiar voice, I turned to which confirmed that it truly was who I thought it was.

**Third POV**

Not long after Rose arrived at home from her unexpected date with Dimitri, she heard a knock on the front of the door. Not knowing who it could be, she climbed back down the stairs from her bedroom upstairs while pulling some clothing on top of her almost naked body. She was met by someone she never thought she would see so soon.

* * *

><p><em>Already working on the next chap so it should be up soon.. Kinda on a break for the next couple of days..plus studying for test and few homeworks but what the hell.. <em>

_I am so sorry, I could not find the links to the Russian food listed in this chap but I am still trying to find it.._


	15. Meeting Tasha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Thank you Deb**

**Chapter 14: Meeting Tasha.**

**Third POV**

Ivan was at her door with a panic look on his face, which scared her as she knew he was not the kind of person to show distress even though she had only had few hours with him.

"What is it Ivan?"She asked him as she stepped aside to allow him into her home.

"Rose I need you to go upstairs and pack quickly" He was moving around the house as if he owned it and as much as it should disturb her, it did not.

"What's going on?" Rose asked while following him into the kitchen.

"Just do it Rose, now" Rose is not sure if it was the command in his tone or the disparate look in his eyes that made her obey him by heading upstairs towards her room. She stops around the middle of the stair, "For how long do I have to pack"

He popped his head out of the corner, "Few days if we are lucky." With a nod Rose turned back around but just before she entered her room, she heard "Thank you for trusting me"

Once packed with few of her clothing and other every day necessary items, she head back down stairs to find Ivan with a bag with what looks like heavy things within it.

"Ready?" She was relieved at his calm voice to which she was sure it was for her benefit and no one else as the distress was still visible.

"Ready" She replied with some unsure in her voice to which he could only comfort her with a hug before dragging her out of her house and opened the door for her to enter his car.

"Wait, what about my family? What are they going to think."  
>"Don't worry, I left a note."<p>

There was no point talking after that as they set off towards the busy roads. Ivan was grateful for her not asking questions as he was not sure which details he should leave out and which to tell.

Once there, she realized where they were; in front of Dimitri's' apartment.

The door was open there for Ivan pulled Rose behind him as he lead the way into the house to be met with such sight; _Tasha and Dimitri_. What a shock that was even for Ivan especially the distaste Dimitri showed earlier. Ivan heard Rose gasp and anyone would be able to hear the heartbreak in her tone.

"Dimitri, what do you think you are doing?" Ivan moved in front of Rose even more, trying to protect her from someone he never thought he had too; Dimitri whereas she had other idea as she stood next to him instead.

"Roza?" Dimitri moved away from a smirking Tasha towards her, hoping…wishing she would let him explain the misunderstanding. Unfortunately Rose was not interested in hearing him out as she turned to Ivan, "Is this way you thought was so important. I'm going home."

Ivan grabbed her wrist, "You can't Rose, believe me you cannot go home at least not now." Ivan felt a protective part of him; the brotherly protective self, the same one he had not felt ever since his sister Liubov.

"GET your hands off of her"

"Dimitri you have no right" Ivan glared at his friend as he took Rose by her hand and took her into the couch area for her to rest herself; knowing fully well that she would most likely need it. Smiling at him, Rose slowly lowered herself onto the couch "Thank you."

"You welcome."

Dimitri felt a small peck of emotion in his system at how comfortable Rose and Ivan seem to be while Tasha was just looking at the scene unfold in front of her, trying to figure out why he was _interested _in _her_; a normal looking human girl when he could have immortal babes.

"Tasha leave" Tasha was taken back by the command in his tone.

"When I _came_ here, I wanted to spend time with you so not be rude and let's have _fun; just you and me._"

"Get out" Dimitri went against everything his mother told him as he pushed her away and out of his door before closing the door in her face.

After taking deep breath, he walked into the area where he finds, Ivan getting Rose something to drink and went to sit right next to her.

"Why are you two here?"  
>Ivan turned a glare at Dimitri, "If I knew you were busy, I would have taken her somewhere else to keep her safe. At least I now know why you did not pick your phone up."<br>Rose got up to turn the TV on before sitting right back in her earlier position, avoiding Dimitri's' eyes. But that did not last as he sat right in front of her on the coffee table.  
>"Can we talk?" He had such hope him at the thought of her saying 'yes' but instead he got, "About what?"<br>"You and I…and what you saw"

Rose sighed very loud, "What I saw is your business and yours alone."

Forgetting about watching the show about what looks like a miserable man in unhappy marriage (**AN: Can any of you guess this show?)**.

"Ivan you have explaining to do" and all Ivan did was laugh at her impatient on the unknown.

He smiled fondly towards Rose. "You remind me of my sister"

"You have a sister?" she had this hopeful look on her that Ivan wished he was not about crush that. "She's dead." He looked away as he remembered the day he lost her; about a decade ago.

Rose puts her hands on both his shoulders and said "I'm sorry, I did not know that."

Laughing at her said, "For something you did not know?"

Rose offered him a small smile whereas Dimitri was leaning on a wall gently as he watched them _together_. Even though it was clear that they had a sibling relationship, he could not help himself in thinking more can or already started to occur.


	16. Safe place to stay

**Disclaimer: As you all know these amazing series of Vampire Academy was created by the talented Richelle Mead... Sadly even Dimitri. Love you Richelle Mead! I'm just merely borrowing the characters. **

**Deb thanks yet again**

**Chapter 15: Safe place to stay.**

"Need to speak with you, NOW" Ivan said as he started pulling Dimitri away from the very room that Rose was in, "Be back soon (Beautiful in Russia)"

As soon as the door was closed behind them, "Why did you bring her here?" questions such as that were thrown at Ivan.

"Will you be quiet and let me explain" sighed Ivan as he took a deep, _deep _breath as he got ready to let Dimitri know about the threat. "She is in danger…but safe from your family for now"

"In danger? I thought we had a little more time before he figured her out." Dimitri replied with impatient leaking into his voice, all he could think about is ripping his head off with his bare hands; death of the king on his hands has never felt more amazing. "I can't believe he would dare touch her, wait- what do you mean 'for now'?" Ivan could not utter the words out of his mouth, "Darn it Ivan, what is it?" Dimitri was pacing around the room, waiting for Ivan to start talking.

"Well, _your father_ wants her in his hands soon so," he paused before speaking very quickly, "He-opened-up-a-sort-of-game."

"What?" Even with great hearing Dimitri was not able to understand what he was trying to say.

Sighing very loudly Ivan explained by repeating his words slowly.

Stopping in front of him, Dimitri desperately asked for help; "What do we do then?"

"Isn't clear already, she must stay here where one of us or both if needed can look out for her before she becomes his _dinner_."

Dimitri felt both thrilled at having her here and the struggle of having to hide things from her as well as her from others.

Wanting to clarify her asked, "Here?"  
>"Yes Dimitri, keep up." Ivan moved towards the door to open it and make sure she was safe and not able to hear what they have been discussing. <em>Poor girl does not need to find out about our world like this<em> thought Ivan thought as he closed the door behind him; shutting themselves off from Rose. "What was that with Tasha anyway? I thought you were over her decades ago when she left after-"  
>"I get it" Dimitri did not want any more reminder of what happened all those years ago, Rose was not even born at the time but some part of him felt as if he had cheated on her with all those women from his past. He shook his head feeling silly at the thought whereas Ivan was just staring at his friends expression as it change from a smile to guilt and so on.<br>"Should I ask what you were thinking just then?"

"Probably not," was the only thing he said before refocusing on the earlier question; "I was not doing anything, she found a way into my apartment"

Snorting Ivan fried yet another question, "But I did not ask about how she got here but the position you two were in."

As much as Dimitri likes to think he has control, sometimes that control is not good enough as he raised his voice, "You think I wanted that with her?"  
>"You could have fouled us" was the very simple reply that Dimitri feared of receiving as he knew that would tempt him into a path he might regret later on. "I did nothing wrong, she forced herself onto me." Both men were at each other's throats with few more regretful words being passed around until Dimitri finally said, "Enough. Let's focus on what matters,<em> shall we<em>?" Ivan nodded as they went back to Rose but stopped half way as they heard her talking to someone but they were only able to hear one side; Roses' side.

Curiously Dimitri began walking towards her first which got him there first. He quickly took the spot next to her; the same spot that Ivan was on earlier. While listening to her reassuring someone of her safety, it was clear that it was someone close to her; her family. Dimitri kept watching her as she continued with her conversation as if no one was beside her but from the glance she kept giving him, it was clear that she can feel his presence just as much as she used to. There were some bruises on her face as an evidence of the other night; the night they met. All he could think was that he wished he could heal it for her but it would be tricky not to mention she would have many questions on how the bruises disappeared from her body. All the time his mind was lost in his thought but his hand had moved without his permission as the right hand had wondered to her face, tracing the bruises as if hoping the simple touch would heal her pain. Rose on the other hand stopped talking to her father who was still worried sick on the other end of the line at the thought of his only daughter spending any amount of time with such creature; all she could think of was the feel of a rough, strong hand yet gentle on her cheeks, forehead, mouth…

"Call you tomorrow, I'm tired. Goodnight" she hanged the phone quickly before asking Dimitri "What do you think you're doing?" She moved her face away from his hand no matter the amount of displeasure in her heart.  
>"Nothing, just checking the bruises" he felt as if his heart had been torn in half when she pulled away from him, still clear that she was not happy about what she saw today. He would too if he found her in the same position with a guy, with <em>Adrian<em>. That mans' name was the first to pop up as it was clear of his attraction towards Rose at the breakfast with the way he kept looking at her, at _Rose_.

Both Dimitri and Rose forgot about their surroundings while all they did was stare at one another therefore Ivan had to clear his throat for quiet sometime before they turned to look at him instead of each other.  
>"I wanted to bid you goodnight before I make my leave Rosemarie," he bent down to her level as he took her hand up to his lips to kiss it softly on the back before letting go of it altogether quickly especially when Dimitri was growl lowly.<br>"YOU are going?" Rose asked with disbelieve on her behalf at the thought of Ivan just up and leave her with him, "But you haven't even told me the reason why I am here yet."

Ivan did not help himself as he replied, "He will tell you all you need to know" with that he left the room and soon both of them heard the front door close. They turned their heads back from the door way back towards each another; with hopes of the other not realizing what they were doing only to be catch by the other one. With a nervous laugh, they pulled away from each other. After what felt like an eternity of awkward silent, Dimitri slowly pulled her hand on the comfortable leg that was tuck under half of her weight. Rose took a quick breath as she felt his wonderful, warm and familiar touch and looked his way unsure of what he intended to do with such touch.

"You hungry?" he asked her while still touching her smooth, soft leg with more insight as she slowly pulled her leg out from underneath her.

"Umm?" It seemed that Rose was not in the same room as him as she had not heard what he said; some part of him wondered and dreamed at the thought of him and her in her thoughts.

"Want something to eat?"

"Yes please." He smiled at her before he moved away from her.

"What some help?" He heard her voice come into the kitchen as he was watching her moving around the room as if she had done so many times in the past. That thought made him smile; the image of them two living together like normal couple.

"What are you smiling about?" She had curiosity in her to ask that when she saw him standing there like some idiot smiling at nothing. "Come and help me. The foods are not going to prepare themselves, you know?" Forgetting about the fantasy, he went to her to expression it live.  
>"What do you need?" He waited for her command whereas Rose laughed at him.<p>

"And you were the one who wanted to cook _me _something," with that comment she moved to where he was and gathered some of the utensils that they would need to make a sandwich. While she gathered those, Dimitri went to the fridge for the breads.

"Can you put them in the toaster for a few second before you take it out?" Dimitri just stared at her, "I know it's unusually to toast but that's my family for you. We like some things different."

Nodding his head, he asked; "Is there anything else you would like?"  
>"No thanks that will do Dimitri." Rose started cutting the tomatoes and so on when she realized she had not asked him, "Would you like one"<p>

Even though he usually never eats anything; well human food that is, he said "Yes I would like one. Put anything that you usually put on yours" he said.

"Sure" she started moving around the kitchen, asking if there was anything that she needed but could not find them. Dimitri would watch her trying to find some items but would get frustrated when she could not. All too soon for Dimitri she was done with two sandwiches on each plate and brought them to where he was sitting; one plate in front of him while the other was for her.

"Dig in" Dimitri would watch her from time to time as she ate her sandwiches with such concentration that anyone would mistake it as homework or such.

"What? Stop looking at me" he shook his head when her voice broke the silent air between them not even realizing that his intention of staring at her were clear to her.

"Sorry" he said as he picked up his sandwich and started eating it.

"Thank you for earlier" yet again it was her that broke off the silent with words that he was not expecting.

"What for?" he asked truly confused at her gratefulness.

"For making me try that meal…well more like meals" he smiled when he realized that she meant the prefect day they had spent together well that is before what happened in his apartment with a certain woman, that he was sure he would kill if she tries anything like that again.

He smiled. "You welcome"

"I still have the takeaways in the fridge, was kinda hoping of having them for dinner but yeah" he knew that this conversation would lead into why she was here but he still could not find the right words to say about why she was here. More like the perfect lying words.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I do not know when the next chapter would go up since I have not even starting to write it yet and uni began again for me... But hopefully soon<em>**


	17. Let's talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 16: Let's talk!**

**Third POV**

"Rose, ask away" said Dimitri after a while of silence and the only things that could be heard was their breath and the intake of the sandwiches they were eating.

"Umm?"Rose said as her mind was elsewhere; at the image that she had walked in on earlier. Wanting to know what their deal was but at the same time, thinking that might help step her into their business.

"What is it?" Dimitri wanted to know what she was thinking, what was the cause of her wrinkles that have started to form on her forehead.

"Who was she?" She quickly bit her lower lip hard, hoping to somehow stop the words that she had already asked. Slowly she looked up to face Dimitri, but was disappointed as she was unable to read him; he was such a closed book most of the times. She hated that he is. With quick speed Dimitri got out of the chair that he was sitting in and lifts Rose into his arms, whereas all she was able to do was gasp at the event that occurred within those short moments of time, but she was not sure to which reason for it was; the sudden speed of moving air as he lifted her off the ground or the feel of being in his arms once again.

While her thoughts were occupied with thoughts of being in his arms for longer than just few moments such as this, Dimitri was carefully carrying her upstairs into his room.

He waited for her with a curious a interest in where she could possibly be in her head, whereas his curious increased as she smiled while the clouds in her eyes were still visible to him.

**Rose POV**.

"Roza… Roza?" I heard a voice cutting me out of my thoughts and I was able to respond with a rude snort; wanting to stay in my thoughts where there was no reality that could cause trouble in my 'love' life.

"That's not a lady like, young lady" he said with a slight accent of an old lady with pose behaviour.

"Whatever" I knew what I was doing was rather rude, but I just couldn't help myself, at the thought of him destroying my fantasy and the events of today renter my head.

"Are you alright?" he asked with such kindness in his voice that I was taken aback by just the emotion that he only display for me since the day I met him.

"Yes..." I mumbled as I got my thoughts together before I was able to apologize for my behaviour, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked with a smirk visible on his lip, his inviting lips at that.

"You know…" my voice drifted away as I turned away from his eyes that I knew were still on me; looking for something.

"Well, you are forgiven anyway" he sounded disappointed at my lack of response whereas he kept up the happy tone, but not sure if it was for my benefit or his.

After a short pause, I heard him sigh as he moved about before taking my jaw into his large, muscular hand as he turned me towards him.

"Let's talk" he said.

"About?" even though I knew what the 'talk' was going to be about, I just was not prepared for _their relationship_.

"You know what it's about, but I shall start." While he was collecting his thoughts, all my thoughts were on the fact that he said 'shall'; who the hell uses that anymore?

"Rose" he takes my hands in his as he cleared voice, "What you saw was not what it was" this time his hands moved mine towards his face; both side of his face as he kept them there with his hands over mine. As if afraid I might let go if he lets his down.

"It did look like what it was" my eyes fell down to my legs which had ended up on top of his during this short time, I was not even aware of it.

"Look at me Roza" he pleaded, but I couldn't lift my eyes to meet his just yet; not wanting to give in so easy which I knew would be the result if I did look up. He tried to turned my head toward his again, but I moved away from him to his surprise that he was unable to stop me from my actions.

Slowly I walked towards his window with the view of buildings etcetera, making the outside world look breathtaking from far way. I lend out the opened window that had little space.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked as he came closer towards me. After a short pause in his footsteps he lend out the space beside me, but he was not looking at the scene outside instead he was _looking at me_.

"Yes. It must be nice living in such a place." I said.

"Place?" he looked confused at my words.

"You know, this place" I moved my arms around to ensure he understood me correctly this time.

"Yeah sure nice place" he replied with a little laugh.

"Were you even talking about the view?" I tried to do the one eyebrow thing that he does, but gave up with a disappointing look that made Dimitri laugh as he looked at me.

"You better not be laughing at me" I poked his chest as he backed away playfully with his hands up in the air.

"No ma'am" there it was again. The old fashion him.

"Good" he closed the widow as soon as he saw me shiver from the sudden breeze that came through the widow. Pulled his jacket off and slowly placed it on me.

"Dimitri, I know what you were trying to do earlier, but you don't have to try and make me feel better. It's not like we are…were anything to begin with."

"What do you mean, we weren't anything" he raised his voice at me with anger very much visible on his facial expression.

"Exactly what I mean" his anger was like an energy drink to me that drives me insane as I too shouted my words back at him, as he did to me.

With an 'argh' he left the room with a loud bang as he closed the door hard.

I sat on the bed, soon lying on my stomach as I inhaled his aftershave. At some point in my waiting to see if he would return, I fell asleep with the warmth of his smell wrapped around me with his sheets around my body.

**Dimitri's POV**

I had to get out before I forcefully showed her just how much she meant to be. I left the bedroom quickly with a bit more force on the door than I realized. I spent most of the time watching some late night shows until my want for her reduced. With a stop in the kitchen to pick up some late snacks for her with a hot double chocolate. With a plate in my hands I went back upstairs trying to make as little sound not to disturb her if she was occupied with something.

When I walked in, I found her and curled up. With her head buried into the pillow, I was still able to hear her sniff the pillow. Slowly I put the plate of goodies on the side table as I went to her.

**Third POV**

Dimitri slowly lifted the woman of his dreams away from his pillow and onto his lap as he stroked her hair away from her face; wanting no boundary between his eyes and her face.

"Rose get up love" he called out softly as he continued to play with her hair; still surprise by how lovely and smooth they were.

"Umm" Rose mumbles in her sleep as she tries to brush the noise away from her by moving her hand into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the edit Deb..<strong>

**So Soory it took long **


	18. Stay away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

_**So sorry.. I was drowning in Uni work... Its short (story) but its the best I could do at the moment..**_

_**Deb, thank you again.**_

**Chapter 17: Stay away.**

**Third POV**

"Get up" Dimitri was starting to lose his patience with this lady who refused to move an inch late alone away from the bed beneath her.

With a sigh, he picked her up with a bit more speed than the 'usually' one; the human one. He was not bothered by it as she would think of it as delusional.

"What the hell?" she screamed as she felt herself being lifted into the air. She heard a soft chuckling before her head starting leading the way to the floor, she clinched to the closest source; Dimitri and refused to let go.

"If I go, you go" was her explanation.

With such a dare, Dimitri was not able to let go as he dropped her a bit more towards the ground but soon felt himself being pulled down from her weight and the fact that she meant to take him down with her. Before long her body collided with the hard floor while his on hers.

"That was a rude way to awaken someone, you know?"

"Well you would not get up, its breakfast time"

Rose stopped mid-way towards the bathroom located in his bedroom and turned to him, "You cooked?"

Dimitri could not explain the expression on her fragile face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What-? No of course not. It's just. Wow." With that she walked into the bathroom and Dimitri could have sworn he heard her say 'you tick every box" but he turned that down as his imagination; _nothing more. _

When Rose started turning the on water, Dimitri thought it would be better for her to wear something more comfortable and since her things weren't unpacked, he moved around as he collected a shirt and shorts for her.

Growing up the way he did, he started making his way out of the room with a final, "There's some clothing on the bed for you" loud enough that she was able to hear.

About ten minutes or so, Dimitri heard her footsteps, loud enough for anyone to hear her unpleasant morning. He chuckled at her behavior and that weird sleeping in habit of hers. He had been around his own kind for too long that he normally forgot the importance of sleep to the human kind. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he had spent some of his past time with the human girls…well women but it was never for anything but pleasure that he could provide for some moments before they were cast away as usually. Whereas with Rose, he wanted more, so much more and the most frighten part was he was not completely sure what that was. All he knew at this stage was that he needed, no carved for her presence. Her warmth.

"Hello cowboy. Where did you disappear to?" Dimitri was shaken out of his thought only to come face to face with the lady in question, only a counter between them as they both leaning on either side.

"Wonderland?" he answered.

Laughing at his answer, Rose playfully pushed him, "Take me with you next time".

"Oh really, you want to be the rabbit?"

"What is that supposed to be?"

Taking the cartoon that was on the counter with the rest of the necessary items needed from the Russian cook book, he nibbled on it as he jumped around the kitchen.

"That would be our role next time I take you with me to wonderland."

"You did not just say that" with a tea towel Rose chased him around.

"That was delicious, thank you" she moved into the kitchen with the used plates after arguing with Dimitri on who gets to wash them…and she won.

"I can do that if you want me to" Dimitri came in ready to help his damsel in distress.

"What are you laughing at?" Rose asked as she heard Dimitri chuckle while watching her.

"No reason." He removed her hand from the water before drying it with the tea towel and carried her into the couch. His favorit place to have her. There is just something about sight of her on his couch, wrapped his self around her.

"I was not done for your information" she complained as he slowly put her on the soft surface of the couch whereas she was poking his chest with a right finger.

"Later" he sat beside her with her legs on top of his whereas her head rested on the pillow on one end.

"Need to talk" he broke the silence.

"About?" Rose replied.

"Yesterday, that was not what it looked like, Rose" he traced her cheek.

"What was it?"

"Nothing, but promise me that you would stay away from her. No matter what she does to contact you." Rose could only stare at him as his demand caught her off guard.

"Rose? Promise me that much" the pled on his facial expression was obviously visible.

"Why should I? You don't want her knowing me?" She drifted her legs off of him and onto the floor as she sat up and looked at him.

"Answer me" she demanded when he froze.

"Where did that question come from?"

"That's not what I had in mind when I said answer" she folded her arms across her chest and just for a moment, Rose could have sworn that she felt Dimitri's eyes on her chest.

With a sigh, he moved quickly as he pinned her underneath him. "She means nothing to me Roza. I only want…_need_ you since the moment I saw you."

She wiggled beneath him, making his desire side surface "Even though she's so much more beautiful than I am?"

He laughed at the thought, "You think she's more beautiful than _you_?"

"What are you laughing at?" Rose's cheeks redden to which of course she tried to hide it from him as she moved her head into the pillow below whereas the rest of her body was still pressed by the weight of his.

"_You _are beautiful, so much more. Never try to compare her to you, you would win it every time" he whispered into her ear. He turned her head around so he was able to stare into those eyes that had become one of the most important things in his life.

She smiled at his words and knew that he really meant every word through his eyes.

"Ok, stay away from bitch. Got it" without thinking her hands went into the back of his head. He moaned as she began to massage her way inside with his eyes closed.

"You have got to stop doing things like that and expect nothing, Rose" he smiled as he opened his eyes to a confused look on hers to which he raised his eyebrow to indicate farther.

She laughed as she finally got the meaning and right there he decided she looked more beautiful when she smile or laughs. Without thinking, he moved his head closer but stoped when his brain caught up with his action but could not retreat back. He waited for her to close that small distance between them, thankfully not for long as she raised her head to contact their lips with a small kiss before dropping her head back onto the pillow with a satisfied look on her face.

Not being able to hold back, he kissed her with every want and need he felt for this human girl.


	19. The past

**Sorry, a thousand times sorry... I was drowning in education!lol! Survived it though.. its short but im already working on the rest of the plot for this chapter!**

**Deb, thank you onces more! Enjoy guys**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 18: The past**

**Third POV **

The emotion that Rose felt when he kissed her back after that was beyond anything she had experienced in the past with the few high school boys that she had kissed, this was beyond imagination that she could imagine. Carefully, not wanting to scare him she wrapped both her legs one after another around his lower back tightly which allowed her to pull him closer, wanting the warmth that he provided by being close to her; her solar warmth.

"Roza, tell me to stop" he said weakly as if that was not something he wanted her to do but could not take her rights away from her.

She pulled back, freeing herself from his lips, taking that as an answer he tried moved away from her but she tightened her legs more tight around his waist.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" She asked breathlessly with a smirk on the corner of her sweet lips. He smiled as he looked down at her, her trapped between him and the bed.

"What are you going to do about it?" He answered her with a question of his own.

"Well let's see," she tapped her finger on her chin as she thought about the question before quickly, very quickly that he was surprised at the sudden feel of her lips on his before he deepened them with everything he had not caring about how delicate she is. He had full trust that she would be able to match his strength of love and passion with her own. Soon they found themselves in their under clothing; shorts for Dimitri and bra and pant for Rose before the pulled back a bit as their actions caught up with them . He waited as Rose struggled with the decision of whether to go farther with him or not. After what felt like a look time, he felt his head being pulled down as she attached their lips back together.

"Rose, you value your virtue?"

"How do you know I have one?" she wiggled her lower part of her body up against him.

"Oh, I know you have it." He kissed her, "Not sure if you would be intact by the time you leave this house, though." Even though it was meant as a joke, Rose knew the warnings behind the joke.

Rose laughed, "Be careful, dad's going to kill you if he ever hears you say that…literally"

"I would too if our daughter's man says something like that to my ears."

Rose looked up at him with a strange look that he had not seen on her face yet.  
>"What?"<p>

"Our daughter?" her voice broke while letting those words leave her mouth.  
>"Yes? What's the problem?" He smiled as she struggled with emotions on her facial expression.<p>

"Umm…?" He laughed at her struggle to form a sentence. "Not now or anytime soon, Roza. I have to marry you first, sweet cake."

Rose moved him off and away from her; "Mood gone" was her explanation. She puts on her clothing as she left the room and headed downstairs.  
>When Dimitri arrived downstairs, the same way he heard her footsteps go, he found her curled up on the couch; the same place he had fantasized doing <em>bad<em> things with her.

"Roza, did I say something wrong? Don't you want to hopefully be married to _me_? I know I wanted…want that with you"

Rose looked up at Dimitri with a sad smile on her face, "You did nothing wrong!"

"Then why?" He was disappointed that she skipped the question about marriage but he supposed that was a quick move on his half. _Why would she marry someone she barely knows? _Was the thought that was running in his head as he watched her.

"There's something I need to tell you" she moved aside, making room for him. He slowly sat beside her with as much space as he could away from her, afraid of frighting her farther.

She took his hand for strength, "Two years ago, I was in my room; quite a boring night it was" she laughed out loud but not from happiness. "I heard noises coming from the other room away from where my bedroom was. I let it pass by thinking it was my family." She turned to him as she held his upper arm tightly, "See, they were away when I arrived back from Eddie's house. He's a friend. But soon, I heard glasses being crushed against the wall and floor, I was so scared especially in those days where I was not a fan of being alone at night" she shook from the memory of that night and Dimitri could not help himself as he pulled her against his body with her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped her tighter, wanting to provide warmth and safety to her.

"Roza, you don't have to tell me anything if you're not ready. I can wait for the day you are" with a calm breath, Rose placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I have to tell you…want to tell you, I feel so calm and I forget everything bad when I am with you".

With a smile, Dimitri replied "And I with you" with a kiss on the side of her head.

"I went into the hall, hoping whomever it was would still me downstairs. I did not have a phone line in my room at the time, never needed it before, but there's one just few feet from my door, you should have noticed it when I dragged you into my room." He nods to conform that he had indeed noticed it.

"Well I was wrong, there were two _people_ there waiting. And the strangest thing is, they didn't normal…kinda like you when I first met you. They would repeat 'payback time' over and over. I lost most feelings after a while of being thrown against objects. They would lick my wounds, enjoying themselves. But I wished they had stopped there." Dimitri rubbed her shoulders in hopes of relaxing her, as he could tell she was not with him while talking the story. He had thought it was normal robbery but with that last detail, _it was_ turning out to be more.


	20. AN

**AN**

Sorry everyone but I have been mourning a very close friend of mine who took his life away. I will update as soon as I can but right now I'm unable to do anythinng apart from crying my eyes out.

Thank you for the wait and it would be very appreciated if you would wait a bit longer.

Yours truly

Betty


	21. Continuing with 'The past'

**Sorry guys, had to replace this chapter. That was the wrong edited work.**

**This one is by QueenofDemons68 so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 19: Continuing with 'The past'**

**Third POV **

They were more than just human. "What did those bastards do to you? Tell me Roza!" She sniffed as she took a deep breath whereas Dimitri would rub to get comfort into her system.

"They took me into my parents' room and started taking out some things from a bag that I did not realize they had earlier. One of them called me 'Rose' but I swore I have never seen any of them before."

"I know milaya."

"H- he started taking my clothes off slowly while I struggled to move away but it was no use. I never felt more useless than I did at that time. I was only in my underwear when one of them pulled out a camera and a rope before he passed it over to the man that was holding me. He started tying my hands against the top of the bed then my legs." Rose stopped talking, wanting to get out of the memory as much as possible as it was as if she was there with them and not in Dimitri's arms. As if realizing that he moved his arms tighter around her lower body; while moving her so she was on his lap and her head was resting against his chest.

"It's alright honey, take your time." was the only comfort he was able to say while holding onto the anger he felt for those bastards that hurt Rose to such results that she was breaking down in his arms.

"Remember how I told you about the guy with the camera?'' Dimitri nods his head as he thought _how could I forget? _Rose's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "While he wrote something on the wall, I did not understand what it was but he clearly knew that my family did as he would say 'it's about time we pay a visit to Abe and that red haired lady of his'. The laugh was horrible; something that you only wish to hear in the movies." She moved deeper into his arms as she buried her face into his neck as she took his sweet scent into her nasal cavity.

"Did they?" Even though he was willing to wait on the story, he _had _to ask that question.

"You mean _did they_?" Rose was fully aware of his question but had to ask if there was a misunderstanding.

"Yes."

"Came close." she shivered at the flashback of that horrible night, the very event that had stopped her from claiming someone to love ever since until Dimitri showed up in her life the way he did.

"Came close?" Dimitri was puzzled, pleased but puzzled has to who had saved her from such horror.

She appeared smaller in his embrace as she scratched the back of her head before looking up at him.

"Yeah," was all she replied as she stared into his brown eyes. "that's all I remember; after that it was as if I had my memory was wiped out of my mind but the doctor said that it might have resulted to the throwing me around the way they did."

"What do you remember exactly?" Dimitri rubbed the back of her right hand with his thumb while holding it with the rest.

"I opened my eyes and saw my family surrounding me as well as the doctor and stuff," she bit her lower lip, "but I dreamt of a man with blue eyes whenever I dream of that night. Pale skinned man." she shook her head as if hoping the memory would drop of her mind with the movement.

Sighing, Dimitri sat her down onto the couch as he stood tall before bending down, crowding her so she would press her body weight on the back of the cushion.

"Never again would anyone hurt you." He picked her lips with his, "I promise."

Rose pushed him away as she too stood up. Stretching she said, "You cannot promise something like that." she looked at him disbelieve facial expression before kissing him on the cheek as she went upstairs, "We should expect guests here soon Belikov."

He smiled at her playfulness and loved the fact that _he _was able to bring that out of her so soon after the retelling of the horrible event in her life.

Knowing that she could not look at him, he sped up the stairs and got there just as she opened his bedroom door.

"Who exactly are the guests, sweet cake?"

"Dear Lord, don't do that, you moron." she pushed him out of the door as she tried to close the door on him. He on the other knew as he placed his feet in between the door and wall to ensure such a plan wasn't successful.

"Nice try." with a little force he was in and closed the door behind him.

"Who's coming?"

Laughing at his expression. "No need for jealousy Mr. Belikov." She tapped him on the nose as just before getting into the covers as she settled herself on his bed.

"My family, of course." she yawned as she drifted to sleep.

Smiling at how beautiful she was as she slept, more beautiful with no worries upon her face; simply relaxed. When he heard movement from outside his apartment, slowly he closed the door to ensure that Rose gets some sleep.

He prepared himself as he opened the front door to find his family.  
>"What are you all doing here?" he blocked the door, not wanting any one near Rose even his family.<p>

"Let us in." Viktoria pushes her brother as she enters the apartment. But stopped soon after as she breathed in deep and discovered something nice…well delicious.

"Who's here Dimka?" Vika asked

"Who's the virgin?" Sonya his older sister asked.

"Leave _us_ alone."

"Us huh? I thought I told you to set a good example to Paul" Karolina's sweet voice entered with her daughter.

"It's not like that-"

"Are you seeing someone Dimka? Is she pretty? Oh how I long for a grandchild from you, my son." He could not mistake those words as his mothers' as he had heard of something very similar throughout his years.

He honored her with. "Mother not at this moment but we will work on it as time passes."

Olena ran to her son and pinched him. "You better hurry up as I have waiting for around a century for that." she smiled as she looked around the room before moving to the living room. "I might not have to wait long." she said with a grin as she picked up Rose's clothes, her singlet that she wore under her shirt. "Good boy."

Hearing that Vika replied "No mum, you should not be alright with this." as she stomped her way into the living room. "At least you can do is clean after her."

"Vika, you have not even met her, yet you insist on expressing your ill emotion towards her." Dimitri moved directly in front of her.

"Why should I, they are all the same in the past. Why should she be any different?"

Kneeling down, he took her hands "What brought this on? I thought you would be alright with her; she would be great companion to you as well as to me." he chuckled "And I promise you that she is different; very different indeed."

All of the important women and girl in his life smiled fondly at the clear emotion that was on his face as he spoke of the girl.

Sonya lets out a chuckle, "Do not tell me that she is the same _human_ girl that father wants. Is she the one?" Dimitri nervously removes his hands away and lifts himself back up and he turned to look at his sister.

"What new news from that has surfaced?" He asked wanting to know if there were any way in keeping that tiny firm, warm body from eternal coldness. Not at least before her time.

"Oh nothing just that he hired Nathan."

"Nathan, isn't that going over the top?"

All his siblings laughed, "You should have known what he is like." Karolina voice filled the room from the corner. When Dimitri turned around, he found her cuddling her daughter, his niece.

Dimitri started walking from one corner to the next as he extremely hard at how to let his family know that it was the very same girl that is a sleep upstairs or the owner of his heart.

Soon the family forgot about the girl as they started talking about their family and life at court to which he was very greatful for. He would glance towards the stairs every once in a while hoping, wishing he too could be up there pretending to be sleeping while just relaxing to the noise of her soft breathing.

An hour or so, the family stopped their laughter as they heard someone approach from the stairs.

"Dimitri? Are you here?"

Startled he walked out of the kitchen before his family could even make any meaning out of the voice.

"Hey sweet cake." he smiled as he looked at her sleepy face as she rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Hello." she yawned and blind few times before continuing "Is there any food?"

Dimitri laughed out loud with all his heart at her reply and he wished that he may never lose her from his life.

"Come here." he opened his arms for her and waited for her to come to him. She smiled at his gesture and run those small space between they as she throw her arms around his waist and he around her shoulders as they held one another in silence whereas they family had different idea especially his mother.

"Hello, my name is Olena Belikov." Olena offered her right hand to Rose for her to shake.

Rose offered hers for the greeting, "Hey, I'm Rose. Nice to meet you Mrs. Belikov." Rose looked nervous as she looked at Dimitri while her hand was still in his mothers. She felt another hand, Olena's.

"Call me Olena, dear." she touched Rose's cheeks before introducing the family "These are my daughters, Sonya, my second child, Viktoria my youngest and that is my oldest child with my granddaughter in her arms."

Clearing her throat Rose replied "It's a pleasure."

"I am sorry that I did not warn you about them." he whispered as his family pretend to not have heard.

"Next time then."

"Promise." he smiled at the thought of Rose getting along with his family well enough for them to meet again.

"If I heard correct, you are hungry. Am I right?" Olena smiled.

"That would be correct." Rose bit her lip as she felt Dimitri's mother's eyes on her not to mention the rest of the family.

"Then come here child, I will make you one of my favourite breakfasts since the sun's nearly here. Come Rose." Olena takes her hand as she lead her into the kitchen.  
>"Oh dear, I forgot to ask you if you would eat Russian food. Would you?" Olena turned towards the kitchen counter where Rose accompanied the chair.<p>

"Anything really," Rose giggled as she remembered what her best friend Eddie has said about her eating habit. "Anything you make, I am sure I would eat it with pleasure. I always liked homemade meals; one of the reasons why I started hanging out with a friend of mine." she whispered to Olena as if it were a secret "His mum is a wonderful cook."

"You truly are beautiful Rose, outside as well as inside my dear. Your name fits perfectly."

"Really? I always thought it was kind of cheesy."

Laughing Olena walked around the counter to reach Rose to give her a passionate kiss that you expect mothers to give their daughters.  
>"Would you like some help Olena?" Rose asked as she watched her walk around back to the kitchen. "I must warn you though; I am not the ideal cook."<p>

"You don't have to help sweetheart as I would truly love to make something for you on my own."

Rose smiled "Don't you think perhaps I should learn if I want to eat it again someday."

"Alright then, come and help."

Meanwhile the rest of the Belikovs watched from afar that how open their mother was at showing her affections towards Rose. _She is the kind of in law mother has wanted_ they all thought at the same time. Knowing that their mother had given up hope on Dimitri ever settling down long enough to produce the new heir of the future ruler of their kin.

"You do know that mother thinks that she has found the _one_ for you, right?" Vika could not contain herself.

"I know." was all he could say without attaching his feelings of how much this might to him; seeing them get along.

**And thats the chapter!**


	22. The family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Here is the next chapter and once again, I want to thank QueenofDemons68 for the beta work! EnJoY**

**Chapter 20: The family**

**Third POV **

"It was a pleasure meeting you Rose." Olena looked pleased at the thought of her son finally started to go for the right person, well as right as different kin relationships can go.

"You too, a pleasure." Rose returned the smile to Olena and felt relieved at them leaving. It's not that she _disliked_ them, but Sonya's glare, Viktoria's knowing look to Olena's glance at something…something into the future that only she could imagine.

Talking Rose's hand, Olena lead her to her soon who is standing by the door and pushed her gently towards him. "WE must catch up again, I enjoyed our time together."

"Yes mother." Dimitri smiled as he understood her every well that his mother would stop at nothing to ensure Rose and him are together…with children; her grandchildren.

"We will…" surprised Dimitri turned to the owner of the voice; Rose. He found that she was smiling up at him. "Soon." she finished her sentence.

With more confidence, Dimitri too said "Soon."

As soon as they said farewell to their guests, Rose closed the door quickly with a _thank God_.

"What? I thought you liked my family?" Dimitri was confused.

"No, no don't get me wrong. It's just that they...you know." She did not know how to explain it.

Sighing, she lead him to the couch, "I love them, but your sister Sonya, I swear it's like she wanted to _eat_ me and Viktoria with the know it all look." She looked up at him in hope of not hurting him after everything that he has done for her.

"Sorry about that." was the only noise that he made.

"Dimitri I love them I swear, how could I not when they are so nice."

Taking her hand "I know Roza, I know but you forgot one thing." he held his finger up "Can you guess?" Rose shook her head.

"My mother?"

"Oh!"

He laughed "I'm pretty sure that you saw that look in her eyes"

"I did. Why does she think _we_ are meant _together_?"

He snort "I gave her little reason in the past."

"Past? How _bad_ were you?"

Dimitri shook his head "I always end up with the wrong woman. Always."

"They broke your heart?" She looked worried for him.

"No I did." he nodded silently still not accomplish the task of glancing her way.

"What do you mean 'no I did'?"

"I was not good at all Roza. I played many women." She drifted silently away; an involuntary move.

"How bad?" she asked formed, reminding herself that she had no right to be worked up about it as they haven't met then.

"Slept around with many." wanting to feel her warm he stretched his arms, seeking for the hand that she took.

"How many?" she asked even though she was not sure if she wanted to hear the answer _ever. _

"I don't know, too much to keep track off. So many." He looked up as she could not feel her warmth anywhere even though she was few centimetres way.

"Don't get me wrong Rose, I have had a relationship…or two but like I said with the wrong people."

"That lady earlier, was she one of them?"

He had a confused look on his expression as he tried to remember just who that was only a few seconds later, wishing he could forget.

"Yes, that was Natasha or Tasha."

She stood up from the couch, "So earlier when we came in on you two-"

"That was nothing." he too stood up.

"Oh really, nice to know that would be your response to the next favourite of yours about us."

"That is not true and you know it."

"Know it? All I know is that the position you two were in was not 'nothing'. But that can wait because there are other important things to discuss like what was Ivan thinking when he bargained into my home just to bring me here?"

"Rose, Tasha means nothing to me, not anymore. And she meant something a long time ago; long before I met _you_. You are more important that anything." he stepped in front of her and took her hands in his, lift them on either side of his face. "Believe me Roza, you are important and I shall take care of you, if you would let me."

After a long pause, Rose asked "Are you trying to avoid the question about Ivan?"

"The question is, are _you _trying to avoid our topic?" Dimitri fired his own question at her.

"No just trying to make sense of it"

"What for?"

Ignoring his request, she changed the topic "So what's for lunch?"

"Well I hoped I could take you out to lunch. What do you say?" One side of his mouth tipped upwards.

"Love too." she too smiled, just more broadly.

"Go get changed then we'll go."

"Might as well take a shower." She mumbled as she headed back up the stairs.

"Alright" Dimitri called after her as he headed into the kitchen to organize their lunch picnic.

During that he received a phone call from Ivan.

"Hey Iv, what's new?"

"Oh just your father's pets surrounding the city for the _Hathaway girl_. Only you Dimka, only you would go for the same girl your father's determined to kill."

"Surrounding? How so?" Dimitri could not contain himself from displaying his concern for Rose.

"Literally." Ivan lets a large amount of air out of his lungs as he thought of just how hard it would be to guard the girl.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked as he heard swishing sound on the other end of the phone call.

"Just getting prepared for a picnic with Rose-"

"You can't." Ivan interrupted his dear friend, "You two should stay where you are. Don't leave the apartment Dimitri it took me a lot of time hiding her scent. Cannot have it around, they would find her."

"What? But-"

"You will have plenty of time to take her."

Dimitri had decided to take his meal; blood when all the sudden he spit it out at Ivan's comment.

"Take her?" Curiously Dimitri asked.

"Get your head out of the gutter, mister." Ivan chuckled "You don't need a picnic for that. And no I might take her out." said Ivan but mumbled _you've got it bad_.

"I do." Ivan heard Dimka take his deep breath. "We talked." was the next thing he heard.

"Good to know, everyone always say that is very important to build a relationship by talking or else how are you meant to communicate."

Chuckling Dimitri replied "Not that talk, no about the…my past."

"Wait you told her that you're blood sucker?"

"What? NO of course not or else she wouldn't be here with _me_. About woman…women."

"Tasha?" Asked Ivan.

"Yeah"

"Hooray?"

"No hooray, she believes that I'm still with her or something."

"And you told her?"  
>"No."<p>

"Then what's the problem?"

"You saw it earlier. You should have called before you brought her into my apartment."

"Dimka, don't blame me for wanting to save the girl. I thought you would do anything to protect her."

Dimitri sighed, "You know I would do anything to protect her, but that is starting to mean never seeing her again at this rate."

"Your father's out to get her for sure." Ivan paused. "You cannot take her outside that apartment no matter what she says. Tie her to your bed if you have to."

"Mind out of the gutter." Dimitri could not help but chuckle at the comment.

"Dimitri?" Rose said as she heard him laugh nearby as she entered the living room.

"Yeah, um in here." she heard a quick goodbye to whomever it was that he was speaking to and hide the phone in his pocket.

"Hey, you look beautiful."

Rose choice to drop the topic she was meaning to question him and smiled at his compliment to her simple but yet elegant black dress that she managed to pack in her bag while Ivan rushed her.

"Thank you." she said as she stepped closer to him and took his hand for his warm feel that she strangely missed while she was upstairs. "Where are we going?"

She saw his nervousness long before he scratched the back of his head while looking down; away from her.

"I thought we could stay in, a bit like camping or picnic only indoors. What do you say?"

Rose chuckled to his delight, "I never went camping before?"

"Really? Why not?" Dimitri pushed her fallen hair back, showing her long, strong neck. "Would you like camp with me, here?" He smiled, hoping that would take her mind off the fact that they were meant to go out.

"Yeah sure." she moved towards the couch when suddenly she paused. "Do I have to wear these or can I go and changed into something else."

"Go for it."

With a smile on her face, she quickly moved towards the stairs, "By the way, I'm using your clothes." she disappeared from his sight soon after.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Dimitri made his way towards the back door, where there are some camping items that they needed for their camping date.

When Rose finally came downstairs, she was surprised by how much the room looking different; with the curtains closed so but with small lights as if it were dark.

"How fast did you do that? Or was I taking that much time up there?"  
>"Just good camper I suppose."<p>

Moving closer to him, Rose whispered "Good thing I have someone who knows what to do." She playfully pushed him away as she sat on a small chair that you see on advertisement on television about outdooring things.

"Nice, you going full on camper on me."

"Just want you to experience something…with me." he was silent after that; the both were as this was new for them.

"Lunch?" Dimitri stood up as he went into the kitchen to grab some ingredients.

Rose followed him into the room, carefully hoping he would not notice her, to which he did not as his mind was occupied. She wraps her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back, inhaling his scent.

"Rose honey." he was only able to alter those words before sighing silently, with loving look on his expression.

"You smell delicious." she mumbled against his back.

_So do you_ was the only thought that ran in his mind at the closeness of her body. Even surprised him when she came from behind. _A lousy Vampire he is_!

"You want help?" She turned around so that she was beside him, ready to help.

"Do I want my apartment to burn? Umm no." Dimitri replied as he moved towards the fridge.

"Excess me mister but I do not burn houses." she posed her voice trying to act like those characters in the films.

"Whatever you say, sweet cake." he leant down to kiss the side of her head before getting back to his task.

Knowing that she was not needed in the kitchen, she sat herself at the counter's chair. Just watching him do his work around the kitchen, _I can defiantly get used to this. _

After a long but comfortable silence between them, Rose finally broke it. "What no Russian dish for lunch?"

Dimitri shook his head at how much she can speak what's on her mind without any thought.

"You want Russian food?" He raised his right eyebrow.

She nods her head happily for answering the question.

"How about dinner being Russian dish?"  
>"That would be lovely." she climbs on the counter to kiss him softly on his lips before leading down towards his next while her hands started undoing his buttons then get it off his body and letting it fall onto the kitchen. He dragged her to him and set himself between her legs.<p>

"Really Rose, in the kitchen?" she giggled at his attempt of innocence in his tone.

"What you have never done _it_ in the kitchen before?"

"Have you?" he answered her question with a question of his own.

"I asked first." Rose being stubborn she refused to lose.

Moving a bit back; away from her "I have."

She too moved away at his words, folding her legs. "I haven't." she replied.

Hopping down from the counter, she moves to set the table for the two of them. Whereas, Dimitri constantly looked at her forgetting about preparing lunch ready on the plates.

"Are you coming?" Rose asked as she waited at the dining table.

"Yeah." smiling he sat down after serving lunch.


	23. Just Us!

Hi everyone this is Eden, betty's (cowboy...) sis. she asked me to upload this while she was away. she has another one ready on the usb that she left with me so within 2 days...next chap. she asked to edit it as well but not sure if i did it right. cheers.

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Vampire academy or any of the characters so far. They belong to Richelle Mead.****

**Chapter 21: Just Us!**

****DPOV****

As I keep staring at her, I could not find just what exactly it was that made her so special in my life especially after meeting her recently.

She has been avoiding me ever since lunch, barely any skin contact occurred between us anymore. And right now, she is doing the dishes at we used for dinner. Even the Russian dish has not cleared the early cloud.

After what felt like an eternity, she sat on the chair next to mine.

"Thanks for dinner…and the whole camping idea" she whispered almost as if she was afraid on breaking the silence between as just as I was.

"A pleasure" slowly taking her hand in mine, warming and rubbing hers between two of mine. "I miss you" I said after a small amount of nothing being exchanged between Rose and I.

"What do you mean? We spent the whole day together"

"Not really" I said before getting down on both knees in front of her. She looked away but I made sure that she looked back with both hands on either side of her face.

"I will be honest with you. I toyed with a lot of women in the past." I wanted, no needed to tell her about the others.

"Toyed? Are you toying with me?"

Horrified, I pulled back my face which was only inches away from her without realizing them. "Why would you said that Rose, you know I would not do that to you"

She quickly got up and away, "That's the thing Dimitri. I don't know that…know you" she rubbed her face with both her hands. "I don't know you, for all I know this could be some sort of a game to you. And I hate to think that everything that happened might be it; a game"

I too stood up, "Rose it is not a game. I never, _never_ felt like this before and I know it feels weird since we met not long ago but I feel it. It's very powerful."

"What is this?" she questioned me, pointing between her and I.

"I don't know but I want to find out" caring little about what I was doing, I took her hands in both mine again."Rose, do you know that humans, people look everywhere to find something close to what we found? I never thought…dreamed of finding something that would mean more to me than my family and Ivan but here you are." Needing to feel her, I took both her hands to my lips. "I never want to let you go but I am afraid that you might leave me if you knew everything"

"Tell me about the toying bit"she mumbled. She removed her hands from me and moved to sit on the sleeping bag next to a tent. She gestured for me to take a sit.

"Just promise you'll remember that it was long before I met you." She nods that she understood.

"When I was _younger_" that was the only way I could explain about living as long as I lived. "I was quite sexually active" I held my breath as I tried to read her face.

"Quite sexually active?" she asked.

"I would bed almost anyone"involuntarily she moved few inches away from me.

"Except whom?" she yet again replied with a question.

"Some kind of girls, my parents were not pleased but there were some females that I had to stay away from though."

"What good girls?" I laughed at her innocent question.

"Some things like that."

"About that lady who was here early, was she one of them?"

"I'm not proud but yes she was, more constant than most."

"Wonderful" she faked a smile.

"Far from wonderful am afraid. I never want to go back to that past. Never, no matter what happens in the future." I offered a small smile to her which was not returned. "I was a bad person Rose, every bad."

"What changed?" she asked.

"I'm not sure" I said honesty,"But one day I wanted to be better, for me. Something I could be proud of for once in my life." I laughed a non- humour sort of way.

"I'm sure you are not all bad"

"Believe me I was, still am. And I truly am afraid that you would leave"

"I will stay if you want" a beautiful girl like her feels the need to be insecure about wanting the presence she brings upon.

"More than anything" trying my luck once more, I slowly reached my fingers towards hers.

"What now?"

"What do you mean, Rose?" I asked confused at her question.

"Should I be worried about some ex of yours?"

"Ha hope not even so, I will be here to protect you"

"I still don't know how to make it up to you for what you did; for what you got me out of" she shook her head,hoping to get rid of the memory, I am sure.

"You don't have to ever make it up to me for _that_. Besides I met you that day and I do not believe anything could be better than that."

"Oh I see, Prince Charming" she giggled and that that moment I decided that was defiantly my second best sound in the world.

"What?" she asked as I kept staring at her.

"Do you have any idea on just how beautiful you are?"  
>"Nothing out of the ordinary Dimitri"<p>

"That's where you are wrong" I taped her nose softly with a finger while I felt her fingers connect to my waited ones.

After some quiet moment between us, she spoke up.

"I – I had no right to get that anger towards you earlier. It's not like we-" when words failed her, she used her hand to move it been us; an indication.

"But I want you to" I said honestly. "Rose, I want to see you a lot even if your parents don't like it. What do you say?"

"Why do they hate you?"

"Hate is a very strong word, maybe dislike?" I asked in returned.

"No defiantly hate" she smiled a soft smile in my direction.

"Rose, parents sometimes know things that might be invisible to others"

"Know what you mean" she snorted her words out.

_Not quite exactly Rose_."Some things like that"

"_Are _we sleeping while on this 'camping outdoors' Dimitri?"

"I hope so, here" I stood up and passed her the sleeping bag.

Raising her one eyebrow, she asked "Where is _your _sleeping bag?"

"Thought we might share" she looked horrified at the suggestion. "Is it that bad if we share?"

With a smile only I have seen on her, she opened her mouth and spoke. "Would we be sleeping?" she asked right back.

"Of course, what else would we be doing?" Dimitri asked innocently.

"Oh of course, what was I thinking?" she asked.

Dimitri just smiled and pulled her to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we just stay up a bit?"

"For what? Movie?"

"Just this" he pushed her head down on his shoulder as she started.

"What exactly does just us include? Will you tell me about the stars and blah?"

"I don't know much about stars but the blah perhaps" Dimitri smiled into her eyes as he just focused on her and no one else.

"Ok" Rose _no his_ Rose said as she angled her face towards the farther end of the room. "But I still cannot believe you turned this room into a camp"

"Hmm"

After a long moments of enjoying themselves as they talking about anything that came into the minds. Rose pulled away from him.

"Why couldn't we go out today? I mean you _were_ going to talk me out, I know you were so don't even bother about lying" She silenced any denial that he was going to alter from his mouth.

"Just trust me Rose. I will tell you...just not now"

When then?" she whispered.

"Right time Rosemarie"

"Call me that again. I dare you"she looked like a kitten, very cute, angry kitten.

"Rose…marie"

"How dare you?"

"_You _did dare me"

"That's beside the point" she slaps him on the shoulder.

"Ouch" I said as faked a hurt.

"You stone" she huffed as she sat back on her chair.

"Or it's just that you are not as tough" she turned towards me as I said that.

"Yeah right, I'm strong" she defended herself.

"Oh really?"

"Yes absolutely" she held her head higher.

"Ok you are, if you can prove it"

She nods as she rolled up her shirt, well mine as contracted her muscles.

"Waiting" I said as I kept watching her actions.

"What do you mean waiting? I'm showing it to you right now."

"Are you?" she nods. "You mean this?" I pointed at her barely there muscle. "Oh I see"

"You don't see do you?"

I shook my head no "Not really"

She laughing that sweat honey laugh as she sat once more, closer this time.  
>"Hey not everyone has ripped muscles like you" she touched my should as she said that.<p>

"It's true"

"Cocky"

"That's me"

"Thank you Dimitri, really I had fun"

"Me too"

She yawned "Need sleep."

"Goodnight Rose" I said as she got into her sleeping back.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yeah soon, just need to make a call"  
>"Cool" with that my sweet cake was asleep.<p>

"xoroshix snov" with a kiss on her forehead, I headed into the kitchen for dinner.

**An: **xoroshix snov means sweet dreams.


End file.
